Again, and again… and then one more time 'English'
by alHecate
Summary: when Arthur relives the same day and Merlin dies in each one. The expression 'there is no telling what tomorrow will bring' does not apply necessarily … For the biggest Arthur's confusion.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! _

_I am French and I recently wrote a French fic on Merlin (until then nothing strange ^^). But some 'people 'strongly advised me to translate it into English if I don't want to push up the daisies: small well threats get in by English-speaking friends. So, I tried as I could translate this fic by knowing however that I am very far from being gifted in English ^^_

_So, here we go, I post you the first chapter, sorry in advance of all the mistakes which he could have there, and don't hesitate to say to me all that is wrong (hope this is comprehensible at least)_

_(Besides if somebody feels of generous soul to be my béta, this would be with big big pleasure ^-^)_

_This fic is already ended and completely posted in French on Fanfic._

_**-**** Disclaimers **: The characters and the universe of Merlin do not belong to me (Even if I would like …)._

_**-**** Summary:**__ the expression '_there is no telling what tomorrow will bring_' does not apply necessarily … For the biggest Arthur's confusion. _

_(Sorry I'm very bad in summary… even in French, so…) _

_**-**** Spoilers**** : **this story set after 4x03 but probably before 4x12 /13._

_No SLASH and this is not a reveal fic either._

_This is my first fanfic Merlin and this the very first time I translate something, so please be indulgent and nice ^^ _

_Enjoy ^^ (well hope so)_

* * *

**Again, and again… and then one more time**

_**In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin.**_

* * *

_chapter 01._

The frozen rain of this mid-December seemed to fall more than necessary on both individuals running frantically through the trees and thickets of this forest in the heart of the kingdom of Camelot.

A dressed man with a chainmail pushed a young brown hair boy, slovenly, in the back, encouraging him to move faster, while looking above his shoulder, being on the lookout for their pursuers.

They stopped a few seconds, out of breath, looking around, and judging the place looking for a way out. The fair-haired man caught his mate by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him towards a mass of rocks rising on their right.

- « **Here! We are going to take shelter in this cave, we will be safe for a while…** » The first man blew, trying to take his breath back.

- « **I thought however that you were a matchless hunter, Arthur. After all these years by your sides I must confess that I am disappointed of your skill to run away in front of misfortune …**

**- If you had the ability to find it would be only a semblance of your indiscernible brain Merlin, you would know that a single man faced with a herd of boars is not an equitable battle and that the chance of getting out alive are very limited!**

**- There are two of us …**

**- But I do not really count you as a man actually Merlin, rather like a millstone …**

**- Dumbass…** » The young warlock whispered, raising the eyebrows, annoyed at the fabled self-importance of his friend.

- « **Excuse-me ?**

**- I said: … there is a way to pass!** » The servant said, smiling, following the semblance of the way through the rock.

Arthur pushed his manservant shortly with a shoulder's blow, to pass in front of him and followed the path which was offered to them, showing without restraint a jolly grimace hidden behind a sullen and upper wrong look. An attitude which declared distinctly: '_if you think that I did not hear you…_ '

In spite of their uninterrupted quarreling, both men shared without hindrance, a sincere friendship. Even if Merlin had servant's simple title, the young king considered him and was particularly very fond of him. He was much more to him than a simple valet; No, he was his advice, his confidant, his ally… a loyal friend, dedicated by an unwavering trust. Always by his sides even when danger was at its maximum; always ready to sacrifice his life to save his. And although Arthur did not show and did not say under any circumstances, Merlin had undoubtedly helped him become the man he was in today's day: an unassuming, strong, fair King, provided with a pure heart. Of course Arthur did not confess to his friend how he was so precious to him; He extensively preferred leading hard life and pulling him of its uninterrupted malicious retorts, belittling him inexorably in every opportunity; a way like another to prove the expression: '_spare the rod and spoil the child__'_.

Both men sat down for a moment against the humid rock to take back their strength. They stood in silence a few minutes to recover their breath and to make sure to be able have left again as soon as possible.

Merlin smelt a glacial air crossing his spine. He raised his head and pointed his look towards the bottom of the cave. He fixed the void with the apprehension that something was there.

- « **We**** should**** leave**** Arthur…**

**- Let us wait a little longer that the pack of hounds of boars is completely moving away.**

**- No, I think that it would be preferable to come back to Camelot, the night is going to fall soon enough and it would be safer to take haste** » The young warlock said softly, his eyes still fixed inexorably towards the bottom of the cavern.

- « **I did not know that you were afraid of the dark so much Merlin? Though it does not surprise me of you anyway…** »

In front of the absence of an answer, Arthur also raised his head. In the usual state of things, his friend would have argued with just as much of acerbity as his interlocutor. The fact that he did not make it proved that the young man was not in his normal state.

- «**Merlin?**

**- We have to leave this cave…**

**- And would you be kind enough to tell me** **why we should go out of a place to the shelter at that one, to go back under this glacial rain with boars who think only of shredding us alive?**

- … **Just…Bad feelings…**

**- Of course! That is obvious! It is so logical as an answer, I expected nothing less from you, **_**Merlin**_**!** »

The young warlock remained dumb and stood up slowly without taking his eyes of the sinister bottom of the cavern in the certain expectation that something happen. Arthur seemed perplexed, fixing his friend, a mixture of frustration and anxiety being displayed on his face in reply to the behaviour of his servant. He also got up however immediately when he saw a hooded figure emerge from the shadows. The strange man seemed of a certain age, certifying of his bowed position. He was big and very thin. His body as well as the face was draped of a black shroud of nephrite. He walked towards, pulling an old wooden cart creaked frightfully on every inch traveled; in his left hand, a big grey scepter surmounted by a stone of onyx.

- « **Stay where you are! Declare yourself!** » Arthur cursed, authoritarian, raising his sword nonchalantly in front of him.

The man looked up lightly letting catch a glimpse as black as coal teeth of a perfidious smile under the hood of the mantle.

- « **I am Ankou** » He growled in a barely observable voice.

- « **What do you do on the lands of Camelot?** » The young King asked, inquisitor.

**- **«** I am here for the harvest…**

**- What harvest, there is no harvest right in the middle of December! **

**- You are wrong my Lord, it is precisely the month of collection! **» The old man said slyly, going closer slowly to Merlin. « **And I think that it will be particularly fruitful this year!** » He mumbled by brushing against the hand of the young warlock of a hurried gesture.

The blood of Merlin froze immediately on the contact with the man. He recoiled instantaneously, but his pain was already deeply installed. Arthur made a step forward instinctively to support his friend ready to collapse. When the King turned his head towards their attacker, the individual and his cart had completely disappeared.

- « **Sorcery!** » Arthur cried, supporting his so pale manservant as death. « **Merlin, are you all right?**

**- I am fine… just a bit cold …**

**- You are frozen! What this sorcerer has done to you?**

**- Nothing, he just… touched me!**

**- You were right; we must leave this place and go back to Camelot quickly. Gaius must examine you and I have to fetch the council. This man, or whatever it may be, is not going to come through it so easily. We shall go after this sorcerer with the knights tomorrow at dawn to stalk him.**

**- For God's sake, perhaps it is not necessary to hunt him as an animal, after all he has done nothing wrong …**

**- How could you say that while he has just transformed you into an ice cube living Merlin?**

**- Maybe it was just a reaction of defense of my body …**

**- You mean that you were so much afraid that your blood froze of itself in your veins?**

**- Well…**

**- You make me frustrated, Merlin, do you know that?**

**- What I mean** **is that he did not kill anyone!**

**- Maybe. Not yet at least! Besides, he has disappeared before our eyes, this can only be the work of magic, and sorcery is still prohibited in this kingdom in what I know!**

**- But…**

**- Not of 'but ' Merlin, I remind you that I am the King and on this fact I decide, and you … you abdicate! **» Arthur said intransigent, raising Merlin by his shoulders, helping him stand. « **Now, let's leave! The boars must enough have moved away; **_**well, I hope so**_**... If we walk fast, we should reach Camelot before nightfall.** »

The serving boy grumbled for the uncompromising attitude of his friend. However, Arthur was maybe right on a point; this man was a sorcerer, or at least, a being existent of magic. Even if he did not want to accept it completely, there had happened something when he had touched him and he is inevitably at the origin of his actual weak physical condition. For now, he had to regain the castle, and this was, in his sense, the only positive point of this event.

Arthur looked inconspicuously at his manservant to ensure that his strength returned to him and that his complexion was back to a normal color. He took the direction of the exit without taking his eyes from his friend who was walking beside him apathetic. He tried unsuccessfully being insensible to the situation, but he was not less anxious and terribly worried about him. The presence of this man in the cave had more or less paralyzed himself of dread. He could not allow an individual of this type goes for a walk freely in his kingdom. On top of that, he had also, this very bad feeling …


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi, I think to post the three first chapters quickly, to throw out the plot a little, and then will be a chapter a week._

_Thanks to Stellina for the so sweet review and Seansey for the correction ^^. _

_Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not English at all so please let me know if it is comprehensible._

_R&R Please_

_Enjoy^^_

* * *

Chapter 02.

- "**Rise and shine!**" Merlin exclaimed by opening greatly the curtains of the royal room in a habitual gesture.

He just had a growling nonchalant sound from underneath the blanket of the four-poster bed, for any answer.

- "**It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to awaken you before the first lights of the day …**

- … **_Merlin_…**

**- So, blame yourself if you think that your time of sleep was restricted …**

- … _**Merlin…**_

**- It is still you who just want to go hunting this man at this very early hour of the morning.**

**- MERLIN!**

**- Yes Sire?**

**- SHUT UP!**" Arthur growled, sitting up on his bed, looking frustrated at his manservant who been busy in his room. At least it had taken back its strength and its faculty to chatter all the time, _though still a bit pale according to him_.

- "**I forgot that your highness had to eat before starting any slightest courteous conversation…**"

Arthur grabbed the first thing he found, so his glass which was put down on its night table, and threw it toward his servant; Custom of the most ordinary, for a King and a manservant of most special.

The Sovereign had negotiated late about the sorcerer with the council the night before and even if he absolutely did not accept it, he was in no way a morning person; even less when his hours of sleep had been lesser.

- "**I think I should go and prepare the horses …**" The serving boy declared, avoiding a second flying object.

This was at this exact moment that the alarm bell sounded rang through the walls of Camelot. Sir Leon opened the door of the king's room hastily, almost knocking Merlin out who was just behind.

- "**Sorry to bother you Sire, but a man matching to the description of the sorcerer whom you have met in the wood yesterday, was seen on the streets of the lower town!**

**- Has he been captured?** " Arthur asked, taking back a more serious look.

**- No My Lord. The witnesses said that he disappeared as if by magic …**

**- This has to be him, I am sure of that …**

**- Besides, some villagers think that recent deaths would be due to this man, Sire!**

**- I want to know what happened exactly! Take Gwaine and Elyan with you and bring me these witnesses …**"

Sir Leon nodded before leaving the room in a great hurry without adding a word.

- "**So Merlin, you still think that it is useless to look for this man?**" Arthur exclaimed, getting up fast from his bed.

For any answer, the serving boy lowered its head, thoughtful and anxious expression on his face. If this sorcerer was responsible for any decease, then Arthur was right, he has to find him, and quickly.

* * *

The council room was currently illuminated of the new daylight. Arthur, sitting down on his throne, listened nervously the stories of the villagers on their recent experiences. By his right side, stood Merlin, hands crossed in the back, also assiduous as he is. Gwen, Gaïus and some knights were also present, all extremely attentive to the according of the witnesses.

- "**My husband Isaac, My Lord, died this morning while yesterday was in perfectly good health …**

**- I am really sorry for your loss … but how the death of your husband can have any connection with the individual whom we actually looking for?**" Asked Arthur, as decent as possible, to the young upset woman in front of him.

- "**This man whom you describe … we saw him in the wood yesterday morning when my husband and I pick up mushrooms. He got closer to us and he put down the hand on Isaac's shoulder …**" The peasant woman sobbed.

- "**What****happened****next****?**

**- He became very cold, as though he was frozen and the man who had touched him, he vanished!**

**- Go on…**

**- So we came back home and Isaac felt better after a few hours. But this morning, while he repaired the roof of the thatch, he slipped and fell off the ladder, killing himself outright! ... And … he came back… that man, with his cart! He got closer again to my husband and a kind of blue light left its body and … he became so cold again as the day before, but this time, he was definitely dead! When I turned round to ask for an answer, the demon had disappeared once again.**" The woman hiccupped, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

It was the third story of this type that Arthur has heard this morning. Two men and one woman had died one day after seeing the sorcerer and all witnesses narrated have seen the individual again at the time of the so-called accident. The King turned round towards his manservant without saying a word. But his eyes betrayed his thoughts easily, a mixture of dread and anxiety. _This man had touched Merlin the night before; he had also felt this glacial cold …_

The young warlock stood right as a stake, his heart beating wildly. He met the gaze of his friend but did not speak either. They stayed some seconds to stare at each other knowing exactly of what they thought respectively and then which fate was reserved to Merlin; well, if they believed the stories of the villagers … and this visual exchange accentuated the fact that indeed they actually both could.

Arthur swallowed and turned round, pale, towards the peasants and his knights.

- "**Bring back these men and these women to their home. Make sure that they have all that they needs!**" Then The King fixed his best four knights "**Ready the men, we are leaving right now! I want to find this man as soon as possible!**"

* * *

Contrary to the previous day, this one was at least sunny, and Arthur was thankful for that: the tracks and footprints leaving by the sorcerer would be just more visible.

The six companions advanced slowly without getting away any leads.

In the back, Elyan and Perceval closed the step as well protective guardians. In front of them, Gwaine chattered beside Leon which no listened as usual what his friend was telling him; and at the head of the group , as in their habit, Arthur and Merlin, but really quiet. It is only after more than a half an hour journey and after some visual brief exchanges that the King decided finally to speak.

- "**A man who kills people just by touching them, it is really hard to believe …**

**- You think that the villagers were lying then?**" Merlin said, looking straight ahead, with a false disinterested look.

- "**No, ****they may have just misinterpreted the reality** **…**

**- So you believe that this man is not responsible for their deaths?**

**- No! well yes, well… he must be responsible in some way because he is a sorcerer and he was present for every death … but it should not be the fact that he touched them who lead them to their loss …**

**- The fact that he touched me cannot disturb your judgment, isn't it?**

**- No! Why would it disturb me?**" Arthur answered, head held high, disclaiming the words of his manservant.

**- No, of course not, why should it be?**" The young warlock inquired, wrongfully offended.

- "**Don't be such a girl Merlin, you are not going to die because a man touched lightly your hand …**

**- Do you really believe this?**"

Arthur looked right into his friend's eyes without answering the last question. He swallowed and looked away to focus its attention on the path straight ahead, sealed lips. He doesn't want to make feel his anxiety to his servant, no matter what. _Missed.._.

_Of course he believes the stories of the witnesses_. All this nice speech was only words trying hopelessly to hide his fears behind really weird and scary facts.

- "**Then why did you come Merlin if you think that you ****are on the road to ruin****by stalking this man?**" The King continued, trying the most possible being casual.

- "**Well, if what the witnesses said is true, whatever if I am here or in Camelot, I would die anyway before the end of the day, so doesn't matter, I prefer going for a walk by such a wonderful weather!**".

The young serving boy gave to his King one of his confusing smiles like he always does in the darkest time, a way like another to comfort his friend in case of doubt or apprehension.

- "**But it seems that the risks are lesser in Camelot …**" Arthur answered, knowing very well that he preferred having his manservant by his sides thinking he would be most safer with him.

- "**That's what you think! Anyway, I would have a bigger usefulness here!**

**- I really doubt that you are of any usefulness Merlin, ****which hardly change from usual** **…**

**- I think this time I could be of a particular importance!**

**- Oh yeah? In what exactly?**

**- Well, the villagers said that they have seen the sorcerer at the time of their close relative's death …**"

Arthur stopped suddenly his horse and turned round towards his friend, completely dumbfounded, seeing very well what _that idiot_ had in mind. The knights, also stopped, listened attentively to both men argues.

- "**You want to use as bait?**

**- If we believe the stories, when I die the sorcerer will appear, and you could catch him at this definite instant …**

**- Don't you have any self-preservation Merlin or are you just that stupid?**"

Arthur had no time to more argue that armed men appeared suddenly from everywhere from the forest, screaming frantically.

- "**Bandits!**" Perceval shouted, drawing his sword.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 03._

Arthur judged the situation with a quick efficient look: _not good, not good at all_, the bandits were coming from all sides. He gazed earnestly Merlin before taking his sword. A simple glance punctuating the main idea: '_stay close'. _What the young warlock replied with a '_of course, like always_', of his intense blue eyes.

The battle raged on and even if the knights had the upper hand as unrivalled fighters, they were less numerous than the bandits and each defending his position as he could. Sirs Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan had to abandon involuntarily their mounts, fighting now on the ground, as Arthur and Merlin, separated a little downstream of the group. Perceval remains the only on horseback, none of the bandits cannot dethrone the massive knight.

The king had pushed his serving boy behind a tree, just at his side, making sure to protect him. Only it was without counting the dozen men coming on his right, attacking him by force.

Arthur fought fiercely, eliminating one by one the mercenaries, without realizing that his friend, several yards away now, assisted him with his magic. After a "_** Ecg geteoh ping to**_ " there, piercing one of the villains with a spear and a "_**Forbaern aeltaewlice**_ " here, knocking out another one with a fallen branch, the young warlock remained alert, watching over his king by the simple force of his mind, but without guaranteeing his own safety. So he didn't see one of the murderers behind him, piercing him with his sword, a direct and flawless sword-thrust, taking out of his abdomen.

Arthur turned round instantly, as if he felt that something had happened. He opened his eyes wide, paralyzed by dread, when he saw the blade of the man getting out nonchalantly from the body of his friend.

He began running, furious, disemboweled one, then two of the bad guys on his way, his rage devastating every man obstructing his progress to reach Merlin. The responsible bandit of the affront took flight seeing the blood of his compatriots poured on the stormy passage of the King. Arthur would want so much to catch the murderer and make him pay for his act but the only idea present in his mind was saving his friend. The few seconds between them, seemed an endless time.

During this short period of time, Merlin stood, feverish, his hands modestly hiding an uncompromising wound, eyes misted over with tears, fixed on his King running in its direction with bad-temperedly. All around him became ephemeral, the sound of battle was not more than a distant echo, the wind in his hair: an abstract breath; his view blurred, his members failed him; he didn't feel his legs to support him anymore. He collapsed.

Arthur arrived just in time to support his friend and take him in his arms before his fall.

- "**No, no, no, no … Merlin!**

**- Ar…thur…**

**- Do not talk, keep your strength, we will bring you back to Camelot ... Gaius will look after you ...**

**- I think ... it is ... a little late… for that ...**

**- Don't even think about it! You hear me? Don't you dare thinking to give up ...**" Arthur turned his head, trying sadly to locate his knights "**Help, I need some help in here!**" He yelled in half-measure, having a lump in its throat by anxiety and by despair.

- "**It was… an honor… to serve you… My Lord…**

**- Merlin, you idiot, do not believe that you can leave me like that so easily ...**"

He had just a weak smile as an answer from his friend, laced with a trivial tear running on his whitish cheek.

- "**Merlin?**" The King felt the body of his servant relaxing inexorably, his eyelids containing his watery blue eyes definitely, his heart ceasing to beat. "**MERLIN? No…**"

In spite of his royal status and despite his strength of character, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, trembled all over. He did not think possible such a pain, such a feeling of vulnerability. He even surprised himself to feel tears running down his face, something that he forbade and repressed ferociously for the loss of one of his men. _But it was Merlin…_

Perceval, followed closely by his three friends, appeared breathless behind the trees. On the muddy floor, lay men who had attacked them. The battle was over and they came out victorious against all expectations. That's when they saw Arthur on the ground, supporting a young skinny boy, that they realized that they finally had not been so victorious. Gwaine sheathed quickly his sword in his belt and ran towards the two men.

- "**What****happened****? Arthur?** "

The King turned his head to his knight, not being able to convince him to let down Merlin, and can answer his soldier with only a simple negative sign of his head. Gwaine stared, bewildered, the lifeless body of his friend, so dear to him. He placed his hands around his head without touching him as if the simple fact to brush against him was able, even more, to make the situation worse. He could not believe it, he could not admit it, Merlin could not be dead… just because he was _Merlin_; he always came out, whatever is done, whatever happens...

The so bright sun of this very early afternoon suddenly hid behind a thick black cloud. The exorbitant sound of a squeaky cart made turning the head of the five men, still in shock, eastward. On their right, just a few yards away, was the character, dressed in black, leaning on a smoke-grey stick which it held firmly; it was him, this man for whom they had come in the first place.

- "**You!**" Arthur yelled fill with rage "**you are responsible for this!**

**- How can I be when I was absent?**

**- You touched Merlin, as these men and this woman who died this morning … you killed them… you killed Merlin!**

**- Well, I thought it was this mercenary who had killed your friend with his sword, that he was him the responsible...**

**- How do you know if you were, as you just said, absent?**" The only answer that Arthur had, was a very pernicious smile making the King even bitterer. "**You choose your victims and then you make sure that they die,****you create these accidents, you create these events ... sorcerer!**

**- I am only here to collect My Lord."** The old sly man answered, going closer to the body of Merlin.

- "**Of what collection are you talking about?**" Gwaine asked sadly perplexed.

- "**Stay away from him! I forbid you to touch him! I warn you, back off!** " Arthur cried tightening its grip on the lifeless body of his friend, and placing his right hand on the sheath of his sword.

- "**And what are you going to do, Sire? You can't kill me... The soul of your servant belongs to me now…**

**- Never!"** In a fit of anger and despair, Arthur drew his sword and cut the air towards the old sorcerer who was standing few steps of him now. The blade went through the man as if he was just smoke, inflicting on him no injury. On the other hand, the quickness of the blow did not allow the individual to protect his stick and this one broke in two pieces, under the sound of thunder.

- "**What have you done, you fool?"** The sorcerer yelled totally freaked out in front of his scepter broken.

And a blinding white light enveloped the whole scene before the powerless eyes of Arthur and his knights.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

* * *

TBC.

_this was a small chapter before hostilities ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 04._

- "_**Rise and shine!**"_

Arthur opened his eyes quickly. He could still feel the tears running down his face, rage to consume him from inside. But he was no longer in the forest anymore. He was lying down, in his bed; it seemed, under his blankets.

- "**It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to awaken you before the first lights of the day …**"Merlin exclaimed**, ** putting down the clean shirt of the king on one of the chairs.

_So it was just a nightmare_. This whole story had seemed to be so real to him.

- "**So blame yourself if you think that your time of sleep was restricted …"**

Arthur pulled off the covers to straighten up. He fixed his friend then, who was very busy in his room; standing; in life.

- "**It is still you who just want to go hunting this man at this very early hour of the morning."**

The King frowned and remained very doubtful. These sentences, he had already heard them, _in his dream? _Meanwhile, Merlin get into the habit, every morning, of saying the same thing, the same sentences, the same expressions which had, he can say it, making him furious every time. This nightmare had to traumatize him more than he cared to admit it.

Arthur shook his head as if to take away his anxiety of his agitated thoughts.

Merlin looked at him then, disappointed in the behavior of his friend in the morning. For more than five minutes now, he spoke all alone, no response from his 'supposed' interlocutor.

- "**I forgot that your highness had to eat before starting any slightest courteous conversation…**"

Arthur opened his mouth but no sound came out, he remained thoughtful. He had this feeling of familiarity, as if this scene had already happened.

The young warlock turned round at the continuing absence of a reply and left towards the exit totally disappointed.

- "**I think I should go and prepare the horses …**" He said, upset.

Arthur followed every step of his servant in the royal chamber when his daydreams were interrupted by the warning bell. Sir Leon came in the room with a firm step, Merlin stood back hastily to avoid getting knocked by the massive wooden door.

- "**Sorry to bother you Sire, but a man matching to the description of the sorcerer whom you have met in the wood yesterday, was seen on the streets of the lower town!**

**- Has he been captured?** " Arthur asked as if his words had been dictated by his unconscious.

- "**No My Lord. The witnesses said that he disappeared as if by magic …"**

Arthur stared at his knight, certain that his man had not finished his speech.

- "**Besides, some villagers think that recent deaths would be due to this man, Sire!"**

The King did not answer, perplexed. _How was it possible? __Was this nightmare an omen, a premonition?__ Why he felt that day as if it had already happened?_

- "**My Lord?"** Leon stared at the King, inquired.

- "**Er…, yes, of course, yes ... Bring these witnesses ... I need to know what happened ...**" Arthur finally said, a bit lost, removing the covers and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Sir Leon nodded and left the room without giving a look at Merlin, questioning him with his eyes of the really strange behavior of the King; what the servant replied with a shrug of ignorance.

- "**Arthur, is everything okay?**" The manservant asked, intrigued by the unaccustomed silence of his friend.

- "**What?**

**- Are you sick?**

**- No! Of course not! … T****his man finally seems to be responsible for the deaths of several people… **_**Merlin**_**!**" Arthur said for the defensive, trying to clear his head.

For any answer, Merlin looked down, feeling guilty.

* * *

The council chamber was full. All looked to the King sat on his throne, extremely evasive, and listened to the stories of the villagers.

- "**My husband Isaac, My Lord, died this morning while yesterday was in perfectly good health …"**

Arthur fixed this poor woman, but his thoughts were somewhere else. The nausea rose as the minutes added up. Questionings increased in his head, this impression of 'déjà vu' did not leave any more his mind.

In spite of the silence of his sovereign, the peasant woman continued his tale with a damning voice.

- "**This man whom you describe … we saw him in the wood yesterday morning when my husband and I pick up mushrooms. He got closer to us and he put down the hand on Isaac's shoulder …**"

Always the same silence for answer.

- "**He became very cold, as though he was frozen and the man who had touched him, he vanished!**

**- Er… go on…**

**- So we came back home and Isaac felt better after a few hours…**"

The King didn't listen anymore the testimony of the villager, lost again in his thoughts. He just heard: "**When I turned round to ask for an answer, the demon had disappeared once again.**", but remained totally heedless of the widow's words.

Yet it is when he felt all the glances fixing on him inexorably, that he straightened up in his seat, pretending to think about the statements of the witnesses.

- "**Ready the men, we are leaving right now**"He said**, **idle.** "Ah, er… yes…, and bring back these men and these women to their home. Make sure that they have all that they needs…**" He finished by shaking his head one more time.

Merlin, him, remained as stoical as possible. But the stories of these persons didn't help to remain in peace. _Because according to these tales, his future seemed strongly limited, and even if his friend next to him did not really seem to care about it, the fact was that he would be probably dead before the end of the day._

Arthur got up from his throne and headed slowly towards the exit. Guinevere intercepted him before he went through the door.

- "**You seem anxious …**

**- No, well yes, of course I am; this sorcerer seems to be at the origin of several deaths and I could not accept that.**

**- You are worried about Merlin, right? This man touched him yesterday and you are afraid that the same thing that had happened to the villagers, happens to him…**"

The King did not make the effort to answer; Gwen knew very well how to read in the eyes of the one who she loved so much. _Of course he was anxious, of course he was worried._

Arthur headed slowly towards her, and gave a soft kiss on her forehead, in sign of comfort.

- "**We are going to find this man before he makes some other victim; I can assure it you Gwen.**" He added, warmly, before leaving the room definitively, hiding his anxious most tormenting look.

* * *

The King, accompanied with his four knights and with Merlin, went on the road in the forest of Camelot from now on more than a half an hour, under a bright sun.

- "**You are extremely silent today Arthur …**" Merlin began, having thrown a dozen looks to his friend without seeing the slightest suspicion of the beginning of the conversation from this last one.

- "**I am concentrating.**

**- I would rather have said 'you're way off track!'…**

**- What do you want me to say Merlin, you have no sense of concentration and reflection …**

**- Well, actually, I was thinking… about this man! Do you really believe that he is guilty of these deaths?**

**- He must be responsible in some way because he is a sorcerer and he was present for every death … but I have still doubt on the fact that it should not be the fact that he touched them who lead them to their loss …**

**- The fact that he touched me cannot disturb your judgment, isn't it?**"

Arthur did not answer this remark, the impression of 'déjà vu' surfacing again with big apprehension.

- "**No, right, why would it disturb you?**" The young warlock carried on, pained, at the idea that his friend deigns neither to answer him nor even to look at him.

- "**Merlin, do you already have this feeling to relive anything as if that have already happened before?**"

The manservant, offended by the sudden change of subject of his friend, fixed this last one in front of this strange question and remained perplexed as for the seriousness of its attitude.

- "**Well, er…, yes, I think that happened at everybody to see scenes or to hear words that we think had already lived or heard, but it is only the result of our imagination. Why? **

**- I have the feeling to have already lived this day …**" Arthur answered without impunity.

- "**It is maybe only tiredness? Being king**** is not totally relaxing, even for a dollop head like you…**

**- No, I think I have dreamed about this particular day, Merlin!**" Arthur carried on, without saying a word on the usual insult from his friend.

- "**It seems really hard to believe…**" The servant answered, denying and anxious, knowing that Arthur's sister, Morgana, made premonitory dreams … And the entire kingdom knew where that had led her. "**If you think that you have already lived this day, what is going to happen then?**

**- I am not sure… **

**- Obviously, it is because it is only your subconscious which plays tricks on you…**

**- Why did you come Merlin? ... Knowing that if what say the villagers is true, there is a good chance that you… that you die before the end of the day.**" Arthur said, swallowing, without really paying attention to the doubtful explanation of his manservant, wanting to persuade himself that this nightmare was only a bad dream and nothing more.

- "**Whatever if I am here or in Camelot, I would die anyway before the end of the day, so doesn't matter, I prefer going for a walk by such a wonderful weather! ... Anyway, I would have a bigger usefulness here!**"

Arthur stopped his horse, his complexion became of a morbid paleness. He turned around towards Merlin who looked at him worried and inquisitive.

- "**You are going to say that according to** **the stories, if you die, the sorcerer will appear, and we could catch him at this definite instant … You want to use as bait!**"

Merlin frowned; _this is, indeed, exactly what he was going to say_.

The young warlock began seriously getting worried on the accuracy of the statements of his King about his 'premonitory ' dream. Both friends stared at each other, leaving their reciprocal anxiety show through their eyes.

It is only after these few seconds of wild behavior that Arthur look away and got tense automatically knowing what was going to happen next. Nevertheless, He had no time to say a word which men got out everywhere behind trees by howling.

- "**Bandits!**" Shouted Perceval, the hand on its sheath.

While the knights started the fight, several attackers made Arthur and his servant fall of their mount. The King, panic-stricken, caught his friend by his arm and tried to escape the battle. But the men always arrived more numerous and Arthur had no other choice than to fight for their own survival.

Merlin moved some steps back to pronounce his spell without Arthur heard him. He managed to put two of the mercenaries down, remaining vigilant from other attacks towards his friend.

The king turned round then, looking around for his serving boy.

- "**Look out Merlin, behind you!**"

The young men moved by instinct on the left, hearing Arthur's warning, and avoiding of this fact the murderer, arrived behind him, the sword in his hand. He had no trouble disarming him and knocking him out with one of his '_**Aetslide bencpe **__'_.

The King ran towards his friend, making sure that he was not hurt but ignoring totally the other men positioned just behind him. Then, one of the bandits threw a spear towards the back of the Sovereign. Merlin turned around face to Arthur, saw the threat arriving inexorably; he did not take time to think about the situation, caught his friend by his shoulders and pushed him with all his strength out of the way, taking the spear head-on in his own chest.

- "**Nooooooooo!**" Arthur cried, scrutinizing the scene powerless.

Then he got back his sword fallen on the ground, and slaughtered of rage all the men close by; some last, escaping in the face of the carnage, due to a King in fury. When all the mercenaries were dejected, Arthur turned back, dropped his sword of despair, fell on his knees near Merlin, and took him instantaneously in his arms. He removed the spear of his friend as delicately as possible and fixed him straight ahead in his eyes.

- "**Merlin, for god's sake, hang on,** **I will bring you back to Camelot ... Gaius will look after you ...**

**- I think ... it is ... a little late… for that ...**

**- Will you never stop talking rubbish then? **

**- It was… an honor… to serve you… My Lord…**"

Merlin threw him this famous smile which Arthur never wished to see again, the one who announced his goodbyes. His eyes closed, his body relaxed and nothing more. It was over.

Arthur strengthened his embrace and tears started to run; this time he did not even try to hold them up.

- "**What happened? Arthur?** "Gwaine intervened, kneeling down, in his turn, at the side of his Sovereign and the body of his friend.

The King turned his head eastward as if he knew what was going to be there, and his intuition proved him right. The cart began creaking, announcing the man dressed in his black shroud. The individual raised slightly his head but this time no smile and no word went out of his putrid mouth. He was without his stick, foul and underhand. He just shook his head, funereal, deplorable… And a blinding light absorbed them without they can do nothing.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

* * *

_TBC._

_Hope you like it! _

_I really need to know if I have to continue the translation this story! So please review ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go, chap 5 - Hope you like It^^ _

_Read and review pleeeaaaaaase ^-^  
_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 05._

- "_**Rise and shine!**"_

Arthur opened expressly his eyes to the sound of this familiar voice. He had difficulty breathing and all his members seemed to shiver, but once again he caught being lied down, in this bed, in this room.

It was not a simple nightmare, it wasn't even a dream at all, it was real, he had lived this day … twice, and he was there, under his blankets, once again, listening to his servant waking him. His friend… alive. _ God he was alive._

- "**It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to awaken you before the first lights of the day …**" Merlin left the shirt of his King delicately on the chair and began to install the breakfast of this latter on the table. "**So blame yourself if you think that your time of sleep was…**"

He could not finish his sentence, that the King, that he had in no way heard him getting up, grabbed him by his shoulders, turned him right in front of him, before taking him without restraint in his arms, without even pronouncing a word.

Merlin, caught off guard, remained still, a tumbler in the left hand and a fruit plate in the other one, with his arms stretched out at the sides, not being able to use his members, waiting that his friend wants finally to release him.

- "**Not that I complain about this surge of affection of which you suddenly give me Arthur, but …** **Are ****you ****sick****?"**

The King understood that his behavior must seem more than inappropriate in front of his servant's eyes; but how explain to him that he had lived his death twice now and that he had thought never see him again. He absolutely not understanding what happened to him himself.

- "**I am afraid… yes, indeed, Merlin!**" Arthur answered, releasing his awkward embrace, to say the least.

He moved away from his manservant and let himself fall down on one of the chairs right behind him, totally devastated.

- "**Yet, you do not seem feverish but your complexion is… **_**well**_** … pale!**" The young warlock said by examining closely the King.

Arthur stared at his manservant, his eyes reflecting the total incomprehension. _Of course he was pale; he attended at the death of this idiot, twice, in his own arms, without he can do whatever to save him._

With this thought, Arthur felt nauseous again. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to try to relax.

- "**Maybe it is just a lack of sleep … It was not probably a good idea to** **go hunting this man at this very early hour of the morning.**

**- Merlin?**

**- Yes Sire?**

**- Shut up!**"

The young man did not really understand the sudden change of behavior of his friend. Two minutes earlier, he had had the right for a legendary hug and now it had become again this royal awaken-foul-mood prat.

- "**I forgot that your highness had to eat before…**

- … **starting any slightest courteous conversation… I know!**" Arthur replied, finishing the sentence of his manservant without even raising his head.

Merlin stepped back, fixing perplexed his friend. _How God did he has been able to guess the end of his sentence?_

- "**But…How…?**

**- Don't try to think Merlin, I don't know myself what is going on…**" Arthur mumbled, always weary on his chair, his arms dangling at his sides.

The brief moment of astonishment of the young warlock was shortened with the alarm bell's echo, followed, a few seconds later, by the deafening entrance of Sir Leon. Arthur, him, did not even blink in the sound of the bell, nor even upon the arrival of his knight.

- "**Sorry to bother you Sire, but a man matching to the description of the sorcerer whom you have met in the wood yesterday, was seen on the streets of the lower town!**

**- I already know that!**" The king said, raising his head, ready to explode.

**- But some villagers think that recent deaths would be due to this man, Sire!**

**- I do not care! There are dead, it's really sad, but right now I cannot do anything for them anymore …**"

Leon turned back, with a look of disbelief, towards Merlin, without adding a word, afraid of offending the King. The servant shook his head with a faint shrug of his shoulders, knowing not more than him what was thinking their sovereign of.

- "**Er…My Lord, don't you want me to go and fetch witnesses for more information …**" The knight tried, a few seconds of silence later, as carefully as possible.

- "**I ALREADY know what they're going to tell us…** **Ready the men, we are leaving right now! I want to see this sorcerer DEAD!... it's all his fault, I am sure of it!"**

Leon nodded and left hastily the chamber with raised eyebrows to Merlin, this last one also sceptical as he is.

The servant waited that the door was definitely closed before trying to reopen the discussion, attempt to a possible understanding but risky, indeed.

- "**you maybe should see Gaius before leaving…?**

**- What for? I have no need of him right now…**

**- Well, you do not seem completely in your normal state, Sire, and maybe you …**

**- I am not sick, Merlin! Just a bit … tense.**

**- I had ****not notice d****it ****at all ...**" Merlin finished ironically, starting to put away some things here and there to not let the affliction, which grew in him, show.

After some hesitation, the King turned round to look at his servant who seemed busy in his room. _Why did he relive this day, this horrible day, __and__why the hell__was he the__only one to__remember it__?_

- "**S****omething**** is going on ****Merlin****... something beyond my comprehension.**"

The young warlock stopped working and turned to face Arthur, knowing that in his friend's tone of voice, he'd better listen him carefully.

- "**This man whom ****we met****in this cave****...****I ****think ****he is responsible for ****what happens to me****...**

**- Yet I thought to ****be ****the only one he ****has touched****.**

**- No, he did not touch me, it is something else … it is this particular day, it seems that… that I relive it; ****it's been ****three times ****that ****I ****wake up**** in ****the morning ****of that same day****!**

**- Don't you think that it is only the result of your imagination which plays tricks on you…?**

**- No, Merlin, it is real, all-of-it is real!**

**- But, ****if we are ****reliving ****the same day ****why do you remember it and not me?**

**- Exactly! I don't know why…! **

**- So,** **if you think that you have already lived this day, what is going to happen then?**" The young man inquired, who had, he could admit it, great difficulty to accept what his friend was saying.

- "**I can't tell, ****because at ****that moment ****we listened ****the stories of the ****villagers****... so, in some way, I changed the course ****of history…**"

Merlin remained very perplexed, Arthur really seemed to believe that he was reliving that day.

- "**And what told these stories, if you have already heard them then?**" The serving boy asked, with apprehension.

Arthur stared at his friend, afraid. He knew how Merlin would feel after he heard the stories, knowing he had already felt his friend tensed twice by hearing them. But, after all, he had the right to know.

- "**Two ****men and one woman ****died ****of ****strange**** accident ****one day ****after having ****seen and touched ****the sorcerer ****we ****met ****yesterday****...**"

As he had expected, Merlin tensed up, worried; even if he badly tried to hide it from him.

The young warlock stared at his friend, folding his arms behind his back with the aim of hiding to Arthur how he was nervous..._mediocre success_. After all, this man had touched him and he also had felt this severe cold, this big hole in him, on contact with the man. _If what Arthur said was true, according to the villagers,__he__would not finish the day__alive._

- "**This ****is why****I have to****find this man****, ****before he makes more victims!**" And when he says 'victims', Arthur mainly thought: _Merlin_.

- "**In this case, ****let's leave, now!**" The servant said, on the alert.

Arthur turned away from his friend, pretended to take his shirt on the chair behind him for not having to look at his servant in his eyes.

"**You, ****you ****stay ****here****!**

**- What? Why?**

**- You cannot ****come ****Merlin****... it's too dangerous**" The King continued back to his manservant.

- "**I think I have ****experienced ****much worse ****by your side ****than a ****manhunt****...**

**- This is not ****an ordinary man****, he is a sorcerer; he kills people Merlin! …****And ****obviously ****he ****also ****controls the time****.**

**- But I want to come, you might need help ...**

**- The knights ****will be there ****for that ...**

**- But…**

- … **If ****you come ****Merlin****, ****you'll die****!**" Arthur shouted, turning round towards his friend this time, eyes shining, showing all his concern.

- "**Your trust ****transcends me**** of ****comfort ****Sire****.**" The young warlock said, using, as usual, his sarcasm for not revealing his own fears.

- "**I'm not kidding****... ****you cannot ****come.**" Arthur finished, turning away a second time and heading for the wooden screen with his shirt in his hand.

- "**You ****do not tell me ****everything, ****don't you?**" Merlin declared with his pleading voice.

- " **It will be all Merlin, ****I would not ****need your services ****today****...**

**- If**** as you say****, ****you already have ****been through this ****day****, ****you know ****how it ends, right****...?**

**- I asked you to leave me Merlin!**

**- Will ****I die ****today****?**"

The heavy silence gave the young servant his answer, even if it was terrifying. After all, that explained the behavior of his friend since he was awakened. Merlin clenched his teeth and left the room.

_Anyway,__he__is not going to let__Arthur__ go __without having__an eye on him__, even if for that, __he should follow him at a distance._

* * *

Arthur, accompanied with his four knights, was well advanced under this eternal sun. Nobody said a word fearing the King's bad-tempered; Except Gwaine, always giving the account of his stories which nobody listened to.

The King stopped his horse and raised his right arm as a sign of stop, without a word.

- "**My Lord? Did you find any tracks?**" Elyan asked, seeing his sovereign frowning.

- "**Mercenaries****; ****they'll arrive from ****everywhere ****within a few ****moments****!**" Arthur asserted, looking around.

Then Gwaine made a face of incomprehension which perfectly expressed the perplexity and astonishment of each one in front of the really strange statement of their friend. And it was a huge surprise when armed men appeared suddenly on all sides, attacking them fiercely.

- "**Bandits!**" Percival shouted, taking now his sword in hand.

They began with great energy the battle with no more questions to ask.

Merlin, at only a hundred of yards behind the troop, heard people screaming. He hurried, fearing that Arthur was in danger.

He dismounted from his horse and stayed away from battles while reciting incantations and spells, giving necessary assistance to his friend to come out winner from it. But more and more mercenaries arrived and the young warlock had no other choice but to approach the melee to protect his king, become almost invisible behind the horde.

The latter fought tooth and nail, especially when he recognized the two men of his memories, responsible for the death of Merlin the first time. Rage overwhelmed him. One of them tried to run away, but Arthur, in a fit of anger, did not let him escape so easily. Without realizing it, focused on his enemy, he got closer to his friend in his running. When he had reached the murderer, he disemboweled him furious, remorseless, leaving him no reprieve. Gotten caught in the fury of the events, he felt a second man behind him; he cut through the air with his sword, turning to the unknown man. His blade pierced the young boy without he can stop his murderous gesture.

His eyes widened when he saw the familiar face.

His heart began to frenzy.

His breathing stopped.

His vision blurred behind the tears that were forming...

- "**Oh no! Merlin?**

**- Ar…thur…**

**- God no! What have I done?**

**- It's not…****your fault****; … ****you could not… ****know…**

**- What are you doing ****here****? ****I told ****you ****to stay in Camelot****!**** Do you ever do as you're told?**" Arthur panicked, putting down his hand on the fatal wound.

- "**I think ... it is ... a little late… for that ... **

**- You ****cannot die ****Merlin, not yet, not ****like that, especially ****not**** by ****my hand****...**

**- It was… an honor… to serve you… My Lord…**

**- No! I'm begging you Merlin, don't!**"

And once more the young warlock closed his eyes, leaving a smile behind him, fatally emphasizing his last breath.

Arthur removed his bloodied hand from his friend's body, he remained petrified.

- "**What happened? Arthur?** "

He could hardly hear the voice of Gwaine who stood just yet by his side.

- "**He can't be, he can't be…**" He repeated continually, regardless of the shocked eyes of his knights; until the exasperating creaking of the cart sounds like an echo in his mind.

He turned around to face once more to this man. Standing. Unchanging. Impassive.

And the light intruded on him again. "**No, Wait!...**"

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

* * *

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait but vacation and return to work pretty hard! I swear it will not happen again!

Thank you so much for the reviews, it's really motivating ^ ^

And thanks too for reading ;op

Enjoy ^^

* * *

chapter 06.

* * *

- "_**Rise and shine!**"_

His eyelids instantaneously opened. _Oh come on, not again_.

Arthur took off the blankets with a quick gesture and sat on the edge of his bed, lowered head, eyes staring at his hands. There was no more blood trickling from his fingers but he could still smell the nauseating smell which related to it.

- "**It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to awaken you before the first lights of the day … So, blame yourself if you think that your time of sleep was restricted …**"

For any answer Arthur vomited down, sick as a dog, on the floor of his royal chamber.

Merlin put down expressly fruit plate and cup on the table, before running to reach his friend.

- "**Arthur!** … **Are ****you ****sick****?**"

The King raised slowlyhis head to look for his manservant who seemed extremely worried about him... _how ironic!_

Hecouldn't handle anymore. Three times he saw him passing away in a dreadful way; three times dead in his arms. Three times he had not been able to do anything to save him. And the third time, it was him, his King, his friend, who had even given him the fatal blow. Arthur vomited once again, not being able to take these unbearable images away from his mind.

- "**I think ****you should ****go back to bed ****Sire****!**" Merlin said, grabbing his young Sovereign by the shoulders, trying desperately to put him back under the blankets.

- "**Why did**** you ****not listen to me,****Merlin****?**

**- Uh****...****about what?**

**- ...****Why ****did you follow ****me ****when ****I ordered you ****to stay in Camelot****?**" Arthur continued, staring at the ceiling, taking no notice of his companion who seemed to be totally lost.

- "**Forgive me****, ****but I****'m confused ****...****What ****are you ****talking about****?**

**- ...Yet ****I told you ****it was dangerous****, ****I told you ****you were going ****to die****...**

**- O.K****...****I****'m afraid you're ****subject ****to ****a ****high fever****...**

- … **But no, you never listen, you always do as you want**, **without ****realizing the consequences****!**

**- Right****, of course, ****yes****...****Uh, I ****think I should ****go ****find some help****...**

**- Don't you have any self-preservation Merlin?**"

Arthur turned his gaze to stare at his friend who was trying to put the blankets over him, totally disoriented by his words. He had to find a way. He could not continue to relive that day, he could not see Merlin die in his arms, he could not more stand it at all.

- "**I think ****you're right****, ****we should go to**** see ****Gaius****...**" He said in a decisive tone, sitting down in his bed again, just when his servant had finally managed to cover him.

- "**Well ****I****had not suggested**** it yet****...****but ****this ****is indeed ****what I ****was going to say****...**" The young warlock replied, more and more perplexed.

- "**I know!**"

Merlin frowned of incomprehension. But his amazement was short-lived as the alarm bell began to ring, followed closely by the incredible arrival of Sir Leon.

- "**Sorry to bother you Sire, but a man matching to the description of the sorcerer whom you have met in the wood yesterday, was…**

**- Stop!**" The King shouted, putting an end to its unbearable identical words, morning after morning. "**This man****, ****that bastard ****sorcerer****, ****was ****seen****in in the lower town: I know! ****There ****have been deaths: I know ****that too! And no, I ****do not want to ****see ****the witnesses ****for more ****information, BECAUSE I ****ALREADY ****KNOW ****EVERYTHING**** WHAT ****HAPPENED!**"

Leon turned round, disconcerted, to Merlin who him, shrugged, totally piqued.

- "**Take ****Gwaine****, ****Percival ****and ****Elyan ****with you ****and find ****me ****that damn ****sorcerer****!**" The King ordered authoritarian.

The knight nodded suspiciously, without adding a word, before turning towards the exit.

- "**... And Leon! ****Be careful****, bandits ****will attack you ****on the edge ****of the ****forest of ****Ascetir****; ****you will ****easily ****have the upper hand on them**** but be on your ****guard ****anyway****, ****they will be very numerous.**" Arthur added without to worry about of the two decomposed head of the men in front of him.

The soldier looked confused at Merlin, which himself, signaled that he did not understand more than him, before leaving the room on the orders of the King.

- "**Arthur****, ****you do not seem completely in your normal state… ****and ****this is a euphemism when I say that****, ****believe me****!**

**- Follow me****! ****We need to find ****Gaius****, ****he ****may have ****the answers****...**" Arthur finished, pulling his shirt quickly on his back before leaving his apartment, clutching a really disturbed Merlin by his arm.

* * *

The morning sunbeam went through the alcoves of the long corridor in which Arthur strode, pulling firmly on his servant's sleeve.

- "**Did you know that I learnt to walk when I had only nine months, Sire?**

**- And?**

**- So, I do not need any help for walking alone since that day!**"

The king stopped dead, making a face to his servant, without really understanding his remark. He had as answer only the blue look of his manservant staring at his own fingers, always untiringly holding on the jacket of the latter. In a surge of embarrassment, Arthur released his grip and cleared his throat, raising his head with dignity.

- "**Your ****slowness is ****a real handicap ****for me ****Merlin****, ****as are ****your ****clumsiness ****and ****your stupidity...**" The King said, starting again his walk along the royal corridor, faking the anxiety which was rising in him.

- "**Do ****not worry about**** of ****my speed ****to follow you ****Sire****, ****your ****overweight ****leaves me a sufficient leeway ****to limit ****your legendary speed...**

**- Merlin…**

**- Shut. Up?**"

Arthur gave a taunting smile to his valet for confirmation.

They continued their journey towards the apartments of the court physician, but to their most utter confusion, it was not there anymore.

They spent the entire morning looking for the old man, in vain. They searched every corner of the palace, explored the citadel and the lower town's streets but no trace of Gaius.

- "**We ****have ****passed him inevitably****; ****he cannot**** have ****vanished into thin air****.**" Merlin stated, tired of this long walk through the city, alongside a desperately silent and irritable king.

Yet he had scores of times tried to understand the reason for his behavior but his friend remained impassive, no word, no explanation, just worried looks.

- "**Let us go back to ****his ****apartment****, ****he ****inevitably ****will return**** at some moment ****or another****.**" Arthur grumbled at the bordering on the nervous outburst.

The young warlock breathed of relief. At least he might rest in his mentor's room until his arrival.

Therefore they took again the long corridor they had taken early in the morning, but in the opposite direction.

The door at the other end opened to let appear Guinevere, her face lighting up when she saw Arthur.

Her surprise was not that good when she saw the tense features and the look drawn of her King.

- "**You seem anxious …**" The young woman began came up to her friends.

- "**A tiny bit…**" Arthur answered without hiding his ironic tone.

- "**I met ****Elyan ****in the courtyard ****a few hours ago****,****he ****went looking for the sorcerer ****whose ****you spoke ****last night****...**

**- I fear that this quest is already lost ...**

**- You did ****not join**** to ****them?**

**- I've already ****done that****...**" The King mumbled, leaving his friends in a really confusing reflection.

- "**Do you think ****this man is ****responsible for the deaths****of**** the ****three villagers**** of ****this morning**?" Gwen continued, despite the strange behavior of her Sovereign.

- "**Probably…**

**- Some people said that it is after that this sorcerer touched them that they died …**

**- What an idea…!**"

The servant listened carefully to the words of her friend and tensed automatically when he heard the gossip of the peasants. _Would it be possible that he ran a risk just because this man would have touched him?_

- "**You are ****worried about him****, aren't you?**" Guinevere said, watching Merlin "**Did ****you ****not tell us yesterday that ****this individual ****had touched him ****too?**

**- It would hard to forget it…**"

The young warlock still remained extremely discreet but really anxious; Arthur's behavior does not help at all.

- "**Find this man, Sire, before he makes more victims …**"

With these words the King felt the nausea take hold of him again. Merlin stared at his friend and then realized that it was time to leave if he did not want to have to clean the corridor in addition to the King's Chamber.

- "**We will go to see Gaius right away ****to know if he would not have any information on this so-called sorcerer; ****we ****will keep ****you**** up-to-date ****Gwen****.**" Merlin said hastily, taking back the way with a firm step, leaving the young girl behind with a friendly smile.

The servant waited that the woman can no longer hear his words, then passed in front of Arthur and stopped him putting a hand on his chest.

- "**Enough! What are ****you hiding me****?**

**- This is not ****the**** good ****time ****Merlin****!**

**- I ****am not going ****anywhere anymore ****without ****an explanation****!**

**- I ****do not have to ****give you ****an explanation****, I am the king and you are just a ..., ****I could ****you ****put in the stocks ****for ****what you've just done****...**

**- Something is happening ****and**** I want to know ****what it is****. ****You wake up ****sick, ****you say words which don't make any sense,****you behave ****oddly ****with everyone****, ****you ****do not answer to any of my questions****,****and ****as soon as we referred to this ****sorcerer****, ****you become as bad-tempered as Gwaine if he had been deprived of the tavern!****...****Arthur****, tell me, what's going on?**" The young warlock took back his breath, giving up his offended expression, and replaced it by his puppy eyes "**... whatever this may be, you know that I can help you!**

**- I'm afraid not ****Merlin****, not this time.**" Arthur said distressed.

**- Tell me****...****please!**"

Arthur took a few seconds of thought and looked at his friend right in his eyes.

- "**You did ****not really believe**** me ****the first time****...**

**- The first time?**

**- I relived ****that day****Merlin****, ****again and again****, ****and I ****do not know ****how to stop ****this scourge****...**

**- What?**" The serving boy seemed really confused in front of the confession of his friend.

- "**This ****sorcerer****, ****he ****did something****, ****I do not know ****what it is****, ****but ****I relive ****the same scenes...****it's unbearable****...**

**- Don't you think that it is only the result of your imagination which plays tricks on you…?**

**- You've already ****said ****the same words ****the last time****!****...****And ****do not ask me ****what ****will happen then****, because ****I change ****the course ****of ****things with every**** new ****decision I make****...!**"

The young servant remained silent in front of these statements. But seeing the expression mortified of his friend, he gave him all the same the benefit of the doubt.

- "**I ****know it's ****hard to believe ****Merlin ****but we have no more time left, we absolutely have to find Gaius, He is my last hope...**

**- No more time… for what? ****You ****do not tell me ****everything, ****don't you?**"

Arthur remained silent, how could he tell his friend that he had died three times, and one of which by his own hand. He stared the bright sunny royal courtyard from one of the alcoves, lost in his gloomy thoughts. But looking at the weak shadows drawing on the paving stones of the place, his heart inevitably accelerated. He hasn't seen how the sun was high, announcing unambiguously, the time of the day.

- "**What time is it?**" He asked quickly.

- "**Uh****, I ****don't know ...****I think ****we missed ****lunch****...**" Merlin answered doubtfully, in front of this abrupt change of conversation subject.

- "**We must be right in the middle of the afternoon!... ****how long have the knights left?**

**- According to ****Gwen****, a ****few hours****...**

**- ... And you're not dead!**

**- Uh...**

**- At this ****time yesterday ****you were dead****!**

**- I'm sure that I was not Arthur, I was alive yesterday ... because _I am today_ ...**

**- No, I mean, I did it, I managed, I prevented you from dying today! No mercenaries, no swords, no spears, no death!**

**- I think I missed ****a ****part of the story...**

**- Merlin****! ****The time when ****you're supposed ****to die is ****passed! ****I think time will go to resume its normal course now, you're not dead... **_**you're not dead**_**!**" Arthur exclaimed smiling, placing his right hand on his friend's shoulder and the other one on the handle of the big wooden door.

- "**It's better****, indeed****...**" The young warlock concluded totally lost, following close on Arthur's heels.

The King, enthusiastic, opened the access corridor and let pass Merlin first to the stairs leading to hallway. The latter turned his head toward his friend, having nothing understood a single thing in his statements, but all the same happy to see him so joyful and euphoric. But before he had the opportunity to question him more ardently on his sudden change of behavior and on his recent flights of fancy, he took a step forward, always looking behind him, and missed the first step. His body went forward in spite of himself, and he hurtled down the entire stairs of stone, before arriving down heavily, lifeless.

- "**Merlin!**" The Sovereign shouted rushing down the stairs, to reach his motionless friend "**No...**"

Some blood horribly poured from his open mouth, contrasting with his pale gaunt cheeks; and his eyes, veiled, had remained wide open, but no expression was reflected anymore. The neck was broken. It was too late. He was not breathing anymore. His heart had stopped beating; dead, _once more_.

Arthur fell to his knees, shattered. He put his hand on his friend's eyes to close them permanently, unable to bear this blank stare anymore. Behind him, echoed the creaking of an exasperating rusty cart.

He didn't turn round. He didn't move. He closed just his wet eyes a few seconds before reopening them and to be enveloped by the blinding white light.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

This is chap 7, hope you'll like it!

Thanks so so so much to **FranGipani6181**for becoming my beta (I knew I needed one ^^)

And thanks for all of you who have reviewed (_Thanks for your support!)_and also to the 'alerters', 'favoriters' ^^ and the readers of course!

**Please let me know what you think!**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 7.

* * *

- "_**Rise and shine!**"_

Arthur instinctively straightened himself up in his bed. His servant was heading for the table, a clean shirt in his hand.

- "**It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to…**"

Merlin could not finish his sentence nor could have the time to leave the cloth on the chair, because he found himself being pulled by his arm. His King had grabbed him by his jacket, inexorably pulling him out of the royal chamber, almost making him fly across the room.

- "**Uh… Arthur?**

**- Shut up Merlin!**"

The manservant scowled, mumbling "**I think this day is going to be a good day**", not really understanding the sudden actions of his friend.

The king was striding along the long corridor, looking straight ahead, a really mortified expression on his face, bad-temperedly holding the arm of his servant.

The latter had no other choice but to run and follow his friend despite himself having other ideas.

- "**At least, ****could I know ****where we are going****?**" Merlin asked hesitantly.

- "**We are going to see Gaius, … ****I hope he ****has not ****already gone****...**

**- Good...good idea****, ****see ****Gaius... because ****you do not seem completely in your normal state…**

**- Shut up Merlin...**

**- Yes****, ****I understood you**** very well ****the first time****...**

**- So why do you persist in chattering like a girl then?**"

Merlin clenched his teeth one more time, beginning to lose his breath because of the lightning speed that they were traveling at. _Why the hell is he pulling me like a madman? _Merlin thought as he was pulled along in Arthurs wake.

- "**Did you know that I learnt to walk when I had only nine months old sire?**

**- Fascinating! But I'm afraid not Merlin,** **you cannot walk alone without help since that day!**"

At this remark, the young warlock remained speechless so much so that he stopped his running and almost stumbled against his king, caught off guard. _Had Arthur guessed what he was thinking?_

- "**Why ****are you stopping**** like**** that ****Merlin, there is ****no time to ****lose!**" Arthur shouted, setting out again.

- "**I don't know, maybe because you are acting so strange, you are ****walking ****barefoot ****and half dressed ****so early in a corridor, and you ****have ****not even eaten your ****breakfast...****which is ****perhaps not ****such a bad thing ****seeing your stoutness...**

**- If you say ****once ****again ****that I****'m fat ****Merlin, I knock you out on the spot!**"

The servant smiled willingly at his scowling friend but frowned when he saw him stop dead after opening the large wooden door leading into the stone stairs. The king remained petrified for a few seconds, looking down below.

- "**What's going on? ... Arthur?**

**- Nothing! ... Maybe we should take another way...**

**- Yet, this is the shortest access to go to Gaius!**

**- These ****stairs are...****dangerous! ****They are so ****steep ****that ****anyone could ****kill himself ****by falling ****down them.**

**- But ...Sire, I walk down these stairs several times a day and I have never fallen!**"

The king turned around hastily and stared into his servant in his eyes, losing his hold temporarily. Severe distress had settled in his eyes, which Merlin immediately detected.

- "**Arthur…?**"

The latter turned his head to look in the opposite direction of their walk, hiding his intense anxiety.

- "**We will pass through**** the ****kitchens,****the stairs are less****...**" He began, turning round again to his servant. But the valet had already started down the long stairs with a firm step. "**MERLIN!**" He yelled catching up quickly his friend who was already half-way. "**Do you ever do as you're told?**

**- Why ****put yourself in ****such a state****...****you can see that ****these ****stairs are...harmless****!**" The serving boy sneered, thinking that his early joke was funny.

But Arthur remained impassive, not even making a suggestion of a smile. Merlin swallowed his silly laugh and looked down like a child ashamed of having said a blasphemy.

- "**We are ****almost ****half way now; we're not going to turn back... Gaius' chambers are so close!**" The young warlock concluded with a semblance of apology on his face.

Arthur grumbled, not concealing his anger, and grabbed again his friend's arm, carefully going down the steps, one by one, without mishap this time.

They had just reached the bottom of the stairs that the alarm bell rang making Merlin jump, but not surprising at all the King, who continued at a brisk pace.

- "**Arthur, don't you hear the alarm, maybe it's important?**" The servant said, trying again desperately to keep pace with his friend.

- "**It is indeed, but I really did not need that Sir Leon say to me the same things over and over again...**

**- What?**

**- Nothing****! F****orget it and move****!**

**- But...**

**- Shut up Merlin!**

**- Yes, of course, it won't hurt for once...**" The young warlock mumbled, disappointed again.

They took the little flight of stairs that went up to the chamber of the physician and finally reached the desired door. The two young men entered unannounced and found themselves before the old man who was loaded with his medical bag, about to leave.

- "**My Lord?**" The latter questioned, seeing the arrival of his Sovereign who was only wearing his pajama pants.

- "**Gaius!**" Arthur said feeling relieved, thanking the heavens that the old man was not already gone.

- "**What hasn't ****he done****?**" The physician asked, watching, with an inquisitive look, Merlin, who was held firmly by his arm, by his Sovereign.

The King looked at him, perplexed, not understanding the question. The impatience showed on his face, he asked a "**what?**" with a look of disbelief.

- "**Well, for the early hour, how you are... 'dressed', and the way you hold Merlin, I infer that he was not equal to your expectations ****and expect from me... I don't know ... a sanction? ... Hence my question: what hasn't he done?**

**- Nothing****! ****I ****did not do anything****...** _for once_ ...**Actually I don't even know why we are here really...**" Merlin said, pretending to think.

- "**I ****need your help ****Gaius...**

**- Can't this wait Sire, I have just been informed of several deaths in the lower town, I need to ensure that this is not an epidemic ...**

**- It's not an epidemic, I can assure you!**

**- How could you know that?**

**- Just… trust me, I know what I say is true!**

**- ... Very well... ****But ****one of the guards ****also warned me that the man ****you ****met ****yesterday**** in the cave ****was sighted in ****the city****, ****hence the ****warning bell...**

- … **This man that we had to find this very morning and the reason I have woken you up so early!**" Merlin intervened, trying to understand the suspicious behavior of his friend.

- "**I am totally aware of that too, Gaius**" The king continued, completely ignoring the last remark of his servant "**And****...****this ****is also ****why I****'m here. I...I...**

**- Yes?**

**- It's ****hard to explain****, ****but I****...**

**- Well, ****go on, tell me, though it may ****bother you, you**** know I ****will do everything ****in my power ****to help you****!**

**- ... I relived that day indefinitely; this is the fifth ... same day now, ****and I can't ****bear**** it anymore!**" The king said in a hurry, released from his burden.

It wasn't an answer that Arthur heard but total silence, accentuated of perplexity and astonished eyes of the servant and his guardian.

- "**I'm telling the truth! ... It may be hard to believe but it is ...**"

The young warlock grimaced at the nonsense he was hearing from his friend while continuing to stare at him as if he was suffering from a mental illness.

- "**Arthur** … **Are you sick?**" He declared doubtfully.

- "**Shut up Merlin!**" The blond man said, but begging Gaius with his blue eyes, without even focus a slightest attention on his manservant.

- "_**Ah yes almost forgot…almost.**_" The valet grumbled, sitting down, weary, on the first stool he found.

Gaius put his medical bag down, without adding a word, on the small wooden table next to a number of all kinds of phials, and drew another chair, encouraging his King to also sit.

- "**I am listening to you Arthur, tell me everything ... from the beginning.**" He uttered seriously.

The Sovereign turned his head to stare sadly at Merlin, then the physician, and Merlin again. He was suffering of that helplessness feeling that linked the truth to the death of his friend.

On one hand, he wanted to reveal everything to Gaius now and as a result, to Merlin who was near him, despite the affliction he could give to him. But at least he would have an eye on him, and could protect him no matter what. But on the other hand, he did not really want to hurt his manservant unnecessarily by telling him that, what was happening on this damned day, it inevitably ended by his loss. After all, Merlin's death did just occur in the early afternoon, at worst, but for now they were just at daybreak. He had time to find a possible solution with the court physician without having his friend around, questioning him all the time as he used to do when he was anxious.

- "**Sire?**" Gaius insisted, carefully studying the behavior of his King.

- "**Yes, uh… Merlin, would you not have any chores of late?**" The Sovereign asked, finding this bad excuse to ensure that his friend leave the room quickly.

- "**Sorry, What?**

**- Well yes, what, Merlin, the more you do earlier then the more you finish faster...**

**- You have brought me here expressly pulling me by force and now, you want me to… leave?**

**- That's it****! ****What are you waiting for then****?**

**- I don't know****...****maybe ****an explanation****?**"

Arthur stared intensely at the doctor. The latter understood instantaneously that his problem had a direct connection with Merlin. And seeing his apathetic expression, Gaius suspected that the revelations of the King would have nothing on a children's fairy tale.

- "**Merlin!**" The mentor scolded definitely.

- "**But… Gaius**" The young warlock thought hastily to find a way to stay and to know what Arthur was hiding. "**It is my duty to ensure the well-being of the King, ****how can I do that if I don't even know what the problem is...**

**- Do as you're told Merlin … please!**" The old Man insisted, in front of a falsely authoritarian Sovereign.

- "**But if Arthur told the truth, that he relives this day, what's the use of doing chores which will be useless because the same thing would be done again tomorrow… well today… well… you see…**" The servant said, claiming believe the weird story of his friend simply in order to satisfy his curiosity.

- "**No ****Merlin****, ****we do not see ****what you**** mean because ****you are as ****unintelligible ****as an idiot! ****Now, get out!**" Arthur ordered impatiently.

Gaius gave him the look of "_do what he asks and I'll tell you everything later._" Merlin didn't abdicate not without grumbling on his way out.

- "**All right! ****So I guess ****I'll go to ****the armory ****sharpen ****your sword****, polish your ****armor****, and then I…**

**- NO! ****Not ****the armory****! ****You ****do not touch ****my ****sword****...****or any ****other weapon...at all...**" Arthur exclaimed in a tone which was suddenly worried.

Merlin turned around, upset. A look that expressed indisputably "_Do you really k__now what __you want __here!_"

- "**You're going to… uh… clean the stables****!****... And… muck out my horses.**" The King finished, quite proud of his proposal, which seemed to be safe for Merlin.

The young warlock expelled the air he had stored in his lungs loudly in a sign of annoyance. _He hated the stables_. He bowed his head and opened the door with a weary gesture.

- "**Merlin!**" The King interrupted him once again "**Come back here ****for lunch****, ****do not dawdle! … ****And ****watch out for ****stairs****!**"

The valet gave just a furtive and disappointed glance at his friend and slammed the door behind him when he left.

Gaius ensured that his ward was not listening behind the called door then sat solemnly in front of his sovereign.

- "**Well Arthur… now we are alone, tell me everything …every little detail.**"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much to my wonderful beta **Fran** and I'm grateful to anyone for your interest in my fic... thank you all ^-^

enjoy ^^

* * *

_Chapter 8._

_...  
_

It took over an hour for the King to expose to the physician the misfortunes which he had faced these last five_ same_ days. Hiding his pain poorly, so it was largely betrayed by his red eyes, Arthur told of the most unbearable days he never had to live, describing how Merlin died each time and there was nothing he could do, and how this sorcerer was inevitably present in all cases.

The doctor turned pale as he goes along as the King's eyes was moist with tears in the face of the atrocity of the events.

- "**So Merlin... dies...****at the beginning of this ****afternoon****, ****wherever you are ****and ****whatever you're doing****...**

**- Yes. Exactly Gaius.**

**- And in your opinion, this is that sorcerer, by touching his hand yesterday, in this cave, who has… well, who will cause his loss today?**

**- Yes****, ****as he ****did with these ****villagers****,**** who ****died ****this morning ****in the lower town. ****That happens less than a day after meeting this man the first time. ****He touches them and then they die in an accident in the next twenty four hours.**"

The physician looked concerned, some elements were still unclear.

- "**What I do ****not understand is ****why **_**you **_**relive ****that day****, ****and why are you the only one to remember it...**

**- I don't know ****Gaius****. ****Yet it is ****always the same****: ****he dies****, ****and ****then ****the sorcerer ****appears****, ****then there ****was this light that ****blinds me ****and all of a sudden, I find myself in my bed listening Merlin waking me up.**

**- There is probably ****a detail that ****I missed, ****or something ****that ****you did not ****tell me****...**" The physician said, probably leafing through the tenth book since the beginning of the story from his King.

Arthur shook his head while thinking back to an eventual oversight.

However he was interrupted in his thoughts when Sirs Gwaine and Leon quickly entered in the apartments of the old man.

- "**Arthur****, we ****finally found**** you, we have searched the citadel looking for you ...**" Gwaine was putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

- "**Did you not hear the alarm bell over an hour ago, My Lord? …A man matching to the description of the sorcerer, whom you have met in the wood yesterday, was seen on the streets of the lower town! ... The witnesses said that he disappeared as if by magic … Besides, some villagers think that recent deaths would be due to this man, Sire!**" Leon said on the alert.

Arthur stared at his two knights without saying a word, then turned around to Gaius, looking depressed, and dropping his head forward, placing his forehead heavily on the table before him, a nervous wreck.

- "**My Lord?**" The knight inquired, a bit surprised by the reaction of his Sovereign.

- "**I ****think Arthur ****is not ****feeling the best****...**" Gwaine added, noticing just now that the King was dressed as a simple pajama pants.

- "**Indeed…**" Gaius replied to cover the actions of his young monarch "**I fear that the manhunt is postponed until tomorrow ...**

_**- IF there is a 'tomorrow'**_" Arthur muttered, still slumped on the table.

- "**What?**" Gwaine asked, concerned.

- "**Uh****... maybe ****you ****should ****post guards ****around the ****citadel****, just in case this man would reappear ...**" Gaius intervened; trying to make the two men leave the room.

- "**But**…** don't you want me to go and fetch witnesses for more information, My Lord?**" Leon persisted, confused, addressing to his king who seemed morally absent.

The latter hit his forehead against the table several times, totally desperate, in front of these eternally similar sentences.

- "**Yes, do that Sir Leon! ****But I ****am afraid ****to keep ****Arthur ****with me ****for a while ...**" The old man replied, on the defensive.

- "**All right,... well, ... I'll come back to make my report later then.**" The knight responded, turning round to Gwaine looking perplexed, who pulled a face of incomprehension seeing their sovereign so failing and irritable.

The two men left the apartment not without giving a last inquisitive look towards their friend and King, giving a last distress and disappointed forced smile. They left the door open to let Gwen to pass, who was coming just behind.

The young woman stopped in her advanced, seeing Arthur slumped on the table.

- "**You seem anxious …**"

No answer.

- "**Did you hear about the deaths in the lower town, this morning?**"

The king did a brief nod as in affirmation.

- "**Some think that it is the sorcerer you have met in the cave yesterday, which is responsible for the death of the peasants… just ****by touching them****...****it's crazy!**"

The Sovereign rolled his eyes with an approval pout but still no word from him.

- "**You are worried about Merlin, right? This man touched him yesterday and you are afraid that the same thing that had happened to the villagers will happen to him…**

**- I'm sorry ****Gwen****, but ****we still have ****much work to ****this morning ****with Arthur****...**" Gaius intervened again seeing that the King was about to explode nervously.

- "**Uh… yes, of course… I'm sorry.** **Actually, I ****just would ****see if ****Merlin ****was fine****,****…****he was so ****pale ****last night****! ****I see he ****is not ****here ****so ...****I****'m not going to ****impose myself**** any ****longer. ****If you want, I will bring you the lunch ...**

**- What a good idea Guinevere! … See you later then!**" The physician said, impatiently, cutting the conversation short.

The young woman left, smiling vaguely.

- "**I'm begging you Gaius, you have to find a way to stop this nightmare!**" Arthur articulated, when Gwen had shut the door.

- "**Unfortunately,**** I don't know how, ****Sire****...****. The man you're describing looks like an angel of death ****but there are**** so many of them ****and I fear that we may not overcome this one if we do not know his true identity.**

**- Ankou!**" The king cried out, raising his head as if the divine knowledge had struck him "**His name is ****Ankou****!**** I could not remember it but it came back to me now. ****The ****sorcerer ****told us ****when we were ****in that cave ****and**** when ****he touched ****Merlin****...**

**- This is actually ****the kind of details ****that could help us,****Sire****!**" The physician replied, grumpily, going to pick up a book next to the window with a firm step. "**I know I have ****already seen ****that name somewhere****… in this book, I think.**" He said, opening the old book, beginning to leaf through it.

Arthur sat up a little straighter, a glimmer of hope showing on his face. He got up from his chair to head for Gaius' side to look the book over his shoulder. But something caught his attention, on his right side. He looked out the window, below.

- "**I found it!**" The old doctor exclaimed, laying his finger on the text before him. "**'Ankou' is not ****really ****a singular**** name but rather a term for a particular collector of souls…****it says that****...**" Gaius began his description but stopped dead when he saw the pale face of his sovereign. "**Arthur?**

**- He is here!**

**- What?**

**- He is here, down there, in the courtyard!**"

Gaius looked also by the small window and saw a tall man wrapped in a totally black shroud. He stood there on the paving stones, motionless, in front of a rusty old cart.

- "**What the …**" The physician began before stopping again.

He could not finish his sentence as the door flew open letting three guards enter the room, supporting the body of a young man. _Merlin_.

- "**What happened?**" Gaius shouted running towards the young boy, indicating to the guards where put down the lifeless body of his ward.

- "**We ****do not really know****;**** the horses suddenly bolted and one of them reared up and...****he ****has been just below****,**** we couldn't do anything …**" One of the men said as upset as possible.

The old man turned round to Arthur who seemed totally shattered.

- "**Did you ****not say that ****the accident happened ****in ****the afternoon****? ****...****Sire?**

**- I don't understand… I….**" Arthur stammered when he approached his servant, terrified.

- "**Merlin, my boy, do you hear me?**" Gaius asked softly, putting his hand on the arm of the motionless young man.

But he got no answer to his utmost confusion. Then the doctor put his ear on the chest of the young valet. Nothing. He was already dead.

The alarm bell began to ring once again accompanying the voices of the guards in the corridor shouting that the sorcerer was in the citadel.

Arthur fell on his knees again, staring bitterly at the body of his friend. He closed his eyes.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

Merlin opened the curtains with a habitual gesture and instantaneously turned round to the table of his sovereign. He had, however, no time to open his mouth again that he found himself face to face with Arthur, standing bolt upright.

- "**I'm so sorry Merlin…**" The king said as calmly as possible.

- "**Uh… for what exactly?**" The young warlock answered, a bit lost.

- "**For ****what I ****am about to do****...****but ****remember ...****this ****is ****for your own good****...**" And Arthur punched Merlin in the face, knocking him out instantly **"… and for mine.**"

* * *

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi,

So sorry for the delay!

That's it, it is corrected ^^ thanks to my awesome béta Fran!

So chapter 9, a bit boring because it is the chapter explanation ... but we have to go through it... sorry about that ^^ I swear the next one will be more 'Merlinéesque '

Hope you'll like it anyway.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Chapter 09._

The first rays of the sun could hardly penetrate and creep into the alcoves of the long corridor of the citadel.

The king, carrying his unconscious servant on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, walked at a brisk pace towards the apartments of the court physician. He arrived at the little wooden door and rushed into the room, discovering an already dressed Gaius, eating his breakfast.

- "**For God's sake, what happened?**" The old man was indignant, as he approached his inert ward.

- "**I do not ****really have the time****to explain ****Gaius but I was obliged to… well, it seemed to me more 'appropriate' to… to knock him out****...**" Arthur stammered, dropping off his valet heavily on the physician's bed.

- "**What? But what did he do to you for you to hit him…**

**- Nothing! … Actually he um … he died… several times now… and I found this only way to keep him close to me without him moving, endangering his life or asking me a load of questions which I have absolutely no desire to answer…**

**- Sorry Sire, but you've lost me here … how that '**_**he died'**_**? … **_**Several times**_**?**

**- I relive this day Gaius, again and again. And at the end of that one, Merlin perished whatever I do, whatever I try… and I … I fail, inevitably I fail, I can't allow it, I can't bear it…**

**- But… I… well…**

**- It's hard to believe, I know, ****but****I can prove it****! … ****In a few moments ****the alarm**** bell ****will sound and ****a ****guard will ****come and ****inform you that three villagers ****were found dead ****and**** that ****the sorcerer,****whom ****we have met ****yesterday with ****Merlin, ****was ****seen**** in the streets of ****the lower town…**"

Gaius frowned, looked at Merlin who was lying down, unconscious, and turned round to his Sovereign without really knowing what to think. He was torn between the fact that Arthur was suffering from any fever, making him totally delirious, or there had been being any possibility that he told the truth and in this case, his ward would obviously be in great danger.

His questions were short-lived because the alarm bell suddenly rang. The physician turned around again, with a look of disbelief, toward the front door, waiting, suspicious, that a guard knocks and cross the doorway... That's what happened just ten seconds later.

- "**Gaius! ****The knights ****ask ****urgently ****for you ****in the lower town****! ****We have identified three ****died within ****an hour****...**" Began the guard, out of breath.

- "**Could this ****be an ****epidemic?**" The doctor asked without conviction.

- "**I don't know! ****But it seems ****that a man ****matching the description ****of the sorcerer the king ****met yesterday**** was also seen near the bodies, ****that**** is why ****we have ****sounded the bell****! ****Sir Leon is going for informing the King right away...**"

Arthur stepped aside to make himself visible to the guard who tensed immediately when he saw him.

- "**My Lord! ****I ****did not know you ****were here****...**" The guard simpered, lowering his head respectfully.

The Sovereign glanced at him with a condescending look and turned to Gaius insisting with his clear blue eyes, meaning an '_I told you so_', then turned back to the men, staring at him with authority.

- "**Tell Sir ****Leon to** **go and fetch the witnesses in the council chamber for… **_**more information…**_**!**" The King said to the guard, nervously, stressing his last words as if they were damned. "**... ****And tell him ****also that I'll stay ****here with ****Gaius ****to ****do some research and ****that I don't want to be ****disturbed in any way ...****is that I ****made ****myself clea****r?**"

- "**Yes, My Lord!**" The guard nodded, obedient, closing the door behind him.

Then, the young Sovereign stared at the court physician who remained staggered for a moment, in front of the events.

- "**I conclude that ****you believe me ****now ****Gaius****?**

**- Well ... I fear indeed that I have no choice but to consider to the fact that you already have lived this day, Sire … _even if this is really strange actually_…**

**- Well, in this case, let us resume where we were yesterday before… well, before that Merlin…**" Arthur swallowed hard, looking at his lying friend.

- "**I think I understand, Sire…**" The old man answered, seeing the distressed face of his monarch. "**But first thing first, you have to tell me everything… every single detail. Otherwise I'm afraid I will not know where to start ...** ".

Arthur resumed his story but much more briefly this time; images were painfully rooted in his mind, it was hard to define certain moments, the words remaining stuck in his throat.

When Gaius began to open one of his many books, the king approached and closed them spiritedly.

- "**You have already looked, yesterday, in this one, in this one, and in this one… and in all those in that pile ****and ****there was ****no information****in it ****at all**!" Arthur said, throwing the books on the floor one by one, before heading to the window. "**However, it seems to me that the man we're looking for is described in ... this one!**" He finally said, pointing to the book, found the day before, with one hand. "**The sorcerer ****responsible for ****this outrage ****is called ****Ankou ****and ****according to ****you ****he is a… '****Collector of souls'…**

**- This name ****is ****actually ****familiar ****to me****...**" The old man mumbled, taking the book from the hand of his king. He began to leaf through it nonchalantly before to stop dead on a page "**I found it!** **'Ankou' is not ****really ****a singular**** name but rather a term for a particular collector of souls…****it says that…**** '**_**The Ankou is the henchman of Death, **__**he **__**is not **__**Death **__**itself**__**, **__**but **__**his servant: his role is to collect in his creaking cart, the souls of recently deceased. **__**Fulfilling a role of "ferryman of souls". **__**when a living human heard the sound of the cart, that means that he, or someone close to him, **__**will soon pass **__**from life to death**__**...**_"

Arthur listened carefully to the doctor's explanations without taking his eyes away from Merlin. '_How __did they __get here?_'

- "… _**The Ankou is a moving person, a relay which is passed for the last deceases every year in December. He **__**appears as a man or skeleton wearing a cloak and he is described as a shadow that looks like a false man with a black shroud of nephrite, often atop a cart for collecting the dead. **__**Graphically **__**he is **__**represented as a **__**timeless man**__**, very tall and very thin. **__**He is often credited by a scythe or an object to control the time **(*)** ...**_

- … **A stick****!**" Arthur exclaimed suddenly.

- "**What?**

**- A stick****! ****He had ****a stick ****with him … But…**

**- But what?**

**- The first time ****Merlin ****is … ****died****... ****I knew he ****was responsible****... ****I was ****devastated****... ****I took out my ****sword ****and I wanted to ****kill him****...**

**- But it is ****noted ****here ****that he is not a man anymore but more a… Spectre. … I guess ****your sword ****could not ****affect him?**

**- No, indeed. Actually, it went through him as if he was just smoke ... but not his stick!**

**- How that?**

**- I broke it in two pieces because of my blade!**** …****And ****it's ****only ****after ****that, that the light ****blinded ****us all ****and ****I ****woke up ****in my bed ****that morning ****again****...**

**- I think ****in this case ****we have ****settled the ****question of why ****you, and you alone, relive ****that day ****forever****...**** '**_**You**_**' ****have broken ****his scepter****! ****It was the object that allowed him to control time and you've broken it, leading to a time loop endless for you ...****and he, himself, is obliged to be bound by this perpetual same day now!**"

Arthur passed his hand over his face as to remove the stress that it was hopelessly installed.

He could not however add anything, because someone knocked gently at the door. It opened slightly allowing the glimpse of the head of Gwen, smiling. However, the expression of cheerful of the young woman turned quickly in question when she saw the King in the apartments of the doctor, looking like death warmed up.

- "**My Lord?**

**- Gwen…**" Arthur blew, depressed.

- "**Did you hear about the deaths in the lower town, this morning? ... ****Some think that it is the sorcerer you have met in the cave yesterday, which is responsible for the death of the peasants… just ****by touching them****... ****it's crazy!**

**- Well…**" The King began, upset.

- "**You are worried about Merlin, right? This man touched him yesterday and you are afraid that the same thing that had happened to the villagers will happen to him…**

**- Gwen!**" Arthur cut off, exasperated. "**You know what, you're totally right! I****'m worried about ****Merlin and it is indeed ****because of this ****sor… this thing! ****I have to find ****a solution ****quickly****, ****and for that ****I must ****get to work****...**

**- Uh… yes, of course… I'm sorry.** **Actually, I ****just would ****see if ****Merlin ****was fine****,****… ****he was so ****pale ****last night****! ****I see he ****is … sleeping?**

**- Yes! He is so tired…****I gave him ****a time to rest****!**" Arthur said, fully smiling this time, while Gaius half-grumbled in the other side of the room.

- "**So...****I****'m not going to ****impose myself**** any ****longer. ****If you want, I will bring you the lunch ...**

**- What a good idea Guinevere! … See you later then!**" The doctor Concluded, falsely friendly.

Gwen left, confused, closing the door as gently as when she had opened it.

- "**How ****do we ****fix this****? ****I mean ****his ****stick, ****the process of time****?**" Arthur took the conversation back when his lover was gone.

- "**I ****cannot say****...**

**- But we have to find a way to pass to the day of tomorrow Gaius!**

**- And even if ****we do, ****what I****'m not sure ,****there is still ****another major problem****...**

**- Which is?**

**- If as you wish, you pass to the next day, Merlin will remain no less... dead! The spectre has touched him yesterday and as it is written in this book: '_he will rise from life to death within twenty-four hours_'**

**- Yes… and obviously this is very random!**

**- What do you mean Sire?**

**- Well, first, Merlin would die always at the same time, early in the afternoon, but yesterday... we were only in the morning when... when...**

**- Well yes, '****in**** the ****twenty-four hours' does not mean****'****after twenty-four hours'... ****it is obvious ****that the fate of ****Merlin ****is based on the ****decisions you make****...**" Gaius interrupted him, seeing his King tremble in front of his probably painful memories.

- "**I would never have to send him to do chores ...****I should**** have ****kept him ****here****, ****with me****...** _There must __be other __ways to __keep an eye on __him __without he __discovers __the sad truth__...?_

**- What's done ****is ****done****! ****We must now ****find a way to ****our two ****problems****: restart the process of time and ****prevent that ****Merlin ****dies****...**" The physician rumbled, continuing to read to find any clues that can help.

- "**Why ****is he ****the target****, ****why not me****, ****why this 'Ankou' did not choose me in his place ...**" The King said feeling upset.

- "**Well ****obviously ****this spectre ****may only take one ****soul at a time****,**** well, **_**for **__**what **__**is **__**written**_** ... ****Merlin ****was perhaps ****the closest to ****him ****in the cave****?**

**- Indeed! I****t ****would also explain why ****there was**** only ****one death ****per couple ****among the ****villagers ****this morning****...**"

Gaius held out a new book to Arthur, who took it, wincing, not really knowing what to do with it.

- "**We must keep looking up Sire ... and find a way, quickly!**" Gaius answered, turning to catch, in his turn, lots of books in his personal library.

The doctor and the Sovereign remained a moment without saying a word. Several hours passed and only the turning pages of books broke the heavy silence of the hard work of both men.

But when the voice of Merlin rang through the physician's apartments, Arthur jumped, narrowly missing falling off his stool.

- "**You punched me!**"

* * *

TBC.

_(*) Thanks Wikipedia; __After __I turned__ the mythology __a little __in my way ... ;op_

* * *

_Thanks everyone for the review and for having read this ^^  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here we go… I catch up my delay! Chap 10… Hope you'll like this one, like I said… more Merlinéesque ^^_

_R&R pleeeeaaaase_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 10._

- "_**You punched me!**__"_

Arthur began to grin, an unconvincing semblance of paltry excuses. '_Hard awakens... normal'_. In fact he had hoped to find a way before that his friend regained consciousness... _missed._

- "**I don't believe it; you punched me!"**

_**- Merlin…**_

- … **You knocked me out!**

_**- Merlin, listen…**_

- … **What I have done… nothing! It hadn't enough for you to throw me things in my face, you said to yourself: '**_**and if I punch poor Merlin this time, it would change a bit**_** '!**

_**- Merlin, I know ….**_

**- After all****, ****it's true****, I am just ****your ****servant****...****So ****your ****royal morning bad mood ****must be ****royally evacuated ****and nothing better ****than royally hitting ****your ****servant to royally helps you let off steam.**"

Arthur abdicated any explanation and left his friend expressing his anger. He grabbed a glass of water and waited patiently that Merlin would finished to grumbling.

- "… **And ****what are ****you ****going to do to me ****next, eh****? ****Because ****I guess a ****turnip ****head ****like you ****will ****get tired****, at one point, ****punch me ****or ****knock me out****...**"

The King pouted with an approval look, thinking certainly an '_I might have punched him harder_' while wearing his glass to his lips. Gaius continued his research, without really taking notice of his ward who had an incredibly easy tendency to complain. He gave him a look anyway, ensuring that the young man showed no sign of concussion. He knew him too well to know it would be useless to talk to him because obviously he would not listen.

- "… **So what next? Y****ou will ****send me ****in the middle ****of a horde of ****mercenaries ****and enjoy the show ****or ****maybe ****you****'ll ****just ****pierce ****me ****with your sword ****yourself****...****and why not ****push me ****down the stairs, ****it ****might be fun****...****?**"

Upon hearing this last tirade, Arthur spit all the water he could put in his mouth, narrowly missing a choking.

- "**What****... you****... ****just ****say****...****?**" He tried to articulate, while removing residual fluid from his lungs, coughing deeply.

- "**Uh… I didn't mean to… well, ****I ****did not really think ****what I said… you know**." Merlin answered, stopping to moan, realizing that his words had an unwanted impact on his friend.

- "**Why did you ****say that? ... In that order?**

**- What?**

**- ...**** The m****ercenaries, ****my sword****, ****the stairs****?**

**- I****... ****I do not know****...****it came to me ****like that!** "

Arthur stared intensely at his servant without saying another word. _Could __he have __any memories __of these __last __days__?_

Gaius, seeing very well that Merlin was absolutely right in his raving, spoke. Having powers had perhaps allowed his subconscious to reveal to him things he should not be remembered, and Arthur could not in any way to discover the abilities of the young man.

- "**Now ****you****'re awake ****... and in good health…****Perhaps ****you could ****make yourself useful****?**

**- What?**" Merlin grumbled, still in shock from the reaction of his Sovereign.

- "**Well****, ****Arthur ****and I ****were having****...**"

The King stared at the doctor with an authoritarian and a worried look.

- " … **Trying to ****inquire about ****the sorcerer ****whom ****you met ****yesterday****...**" Gaius finished, understanding with the murderous eyes of his young sovereign that telling the truth to his ward was not an option.

- "**Ah ****yes****, ****but****...****should we ****not ****go ****looking for him ****this very morning ****with the Knights****? ****...** '_But, maybe it __was __before he knocked me out __... _'

**- Indeed!**" Arthur said, troubled. "**But****...****uh****...****I thought ****better to ****do some research ****before going ****after him****...**"

Merlin pretended to be surprised at the 'wisdom' of the King. He mumbled a: "**Your head is not as empty as you show it to be**" before turning round to Gaius, who kept going.

- "**... ****But ****I fear that ****my books ****do not contain ****all the elements ****that we want ****to...****find him!**

**- Do you want ****me to go to ****the library****, ****maybe ****Geoffrey ****could ****find documents ****that will help us****...**" the young serving boy said, a bit lost.

- "**NO!**" Arthur Yelled suddenly "**You ****cannot go out****...****not alone****...**"

Merlin grimaced of misunderstanding. _First he __hit me __and __now he __keeps me locked up_.

- "**I was thinking more about your personal books, Merlin**" Gaius interrupted, staring at his ward with an insistent eye.

Arthur relaxed in front of the doctor's words; _send __Merlin __in his room__, __very good idea_.

As for the magician, he was speechless. _Did __Gaius assume that he looks in his magic book while Arthur __was in the room __next door? ...__It __is __definitely something __going __wrong._

The young servant glanced at his guardian with a totally astounded look, stating a '_what's going on?_' To which the doctor replied with a slight nod of the head meaning '_it's not good... not good at all _'.

Arthur was about to push Merlin to his room when someone knocked on the door. The three men turned round hastily when they saw Gwen entering back into the apartments of the physician, arms full of dishes.

The young woman smiled, embarrassed, while showing food as an excuse, seeing the confusion on the faces of his friends about his presence.

- "**I told you ****that ****I will bring you**** the ****lunch ****but... maybe it's not the really good time right now?**

**- No, ****not at all****! ****In fact, I****'m starving as death!**" The warlock said, welcoming the young woman more warmly than his two sidekicks.

'_Hope you're not_' The King thought, grimacing quietly.

Even if Arthur was always happy to see Guinevere, _though somewhat less these last same days_, the time was actually not the good time; but now that his manservant had asked her to settle, he has to wait for the end of lunch to resume the research. _After all __Merlin __was safe__, __what __could __happen to him __during a __simple meal__? __Anyway,__he __had not __taken the time for __breakfast this morning and he had to __admit, he could probably think better and concentrate with a full stomach._

Merlin sat down quickly on the bench, starting to sniff in the plates that his friend was preparing.

After a few minutes, Arthur himself began to appreciate the moment. When he thought back, it was five days since he had eaten, but as it was the fifth same day, he had not felt that feeling of being totally starving.

- "**It's delicious, Gwen****!**" He began to mutter with full mouth.

- "**Thank you**." The young woman answered, cheeks reddened "**In fact ****I found ****a ****new spice ****this morning****...****it ****just arrived ****in Camelot****...**

**- Oh yeah****?**" Gaius said, always interested in new seeds, plants or flavors of any kind.

- "**Yes****, I think ****it's called**** ... ****saffron**" Gwen replied, proud of her find. However, she turned to her silent friend who seemed wince "**Merlin****? ****You do not like it****?**

**- Yef, yef … ****but I have thif ****weird ffeeling...**"

Arthur looked up immediately to stare at his servant. He swallowed hard, dropping his spoon on his plate, as if it had become terribly heavy. His smile faded instantly and his complexion became livid seeing his friend put his hand on his throat.

- "**... I don't fknow...**" Merlin continued, his breath jerky "**it'f af ... if ****my tongue...****ftarted**** to****... fwell...**"

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

'_How many days have passed? … Whatever… I have to save him… I have to…!_'

Arthur repeated the same gestures, went back to Gaius and explained him the same thing again, they began their research... again and Merlin awakened once… again, angered, as the previous day.

But this time, the King, a nervous wreck, took the lead and did not let his servant spouted his complaint, _even if he had the right to do so_. He gritted his teeth and raised his arm towards the wooden door at the other end of the doctor's apartment.

- "**Go in ****your room!**

**- What?**" Merlin answered completely bewildered.

- "**You go ****in your room and ****you ****stay there****...**" Arthur grabbed the arm of his annoyed servant and took him into the small back room. He forced him to sit on his bed like a punished child to finally head to the small window and to close the leaf making the room in total darkness.

- "**Why ****have you closed ****the shutters?**

**- We do not know ****what can ****happen****, ****if the windows break, bits of glass could...**" Arthur stopped talking when he saw the distraught face of his friend. "**Believe me****...****, you're really ****safer ****that way!**

**- But what am I going to do?**

**- You always ask me for a day off to rest so… rest!**

**- The fact that you knocked me out rested me pretty well...**

**- Well I ****don't know ... ****read****!**

**- In the dark****?**

**- It seems that you have ****a candle...**" Arthur finished leaving, blowing out of spite, and closing the door behind him nonchalantly.

Merlin grumbled for a moment, understanding nothing of the really strange behavior of his friend. He had not even had time to question Gaius ... _But what the hell is going on?_

He groped for his candle placed on the small trunk acting as a night table. Once under control, he concentrated: "_**Bael onbryne**_" But the spell did not work as expected and there was not only the wick of the candle which caught fire.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

And Arthur punched him again… a bit harder this time.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

'_I want to die, __let me die __in his place__..._'

The King grabbed Merlin and tipped him over his shoulder without bothering to knock him out this time ... _obviously__too dangerous._

- "**But…**" The servant began, like a potato sack on the back of his friend.

- "**Shut up Merlin, ****I**** do not want to hear ****a word ****from you****, ****you do not move****, ****you do ****not ask ****questions, ****do not complain****... ****you listen****, ****you obey ****and ****you suffer****...**"

The young warlock shut his mouth, staggered and annoyed, he left his arm dangling in the back of his sovereign, waiting that the latter would want to put him down on his own feet. That's what happened once they arrived at the apartment of his guardian.

He was sitting on a stool and did not move, as the King had expressly ordered him. He had heard Arthur whisper something to Gaius, for a long, long time, and even if he strained his ears, he could not understand the meaning of their conversation, _even __desperately trying to __read their lips_. In fact he had just seen his mentor to change color gradually as the speaker went on with his story. He even thought he saw Arthur's eyes becoming red. He had this feeling that something horrible happened, and the constant glances of his two friends in his direction, not helped him much to stay in peace. _What __could they __hide to __be __in such a state and __for __him __to be treated __this way?_

Merlin remained motionless for an infinitely long time. He tapped his fingers tirelessly on the table before him and incomprehensibly complained of his painful rump have been sitting so long in the same position. Meanwhile Gaius and Arthur were conducting 'research' in different books. _Arthur __read__, __worrying_. Gwen stopped by briefly, but his two friends had made her leave the room before she could say anything at all. _Things were getting more and more strange_. They didn't stop for lunch and had made no case. _There, it was really a drag!_

Arthur straightened up suddenly, shouting an "**I found it!**". But before he presents his findings to Gaius, He was interrupted by the guards who started screaming frantically down the hall. Merlin nearly fell from his seat under the sudden cries, the heavy silence of the morning having made him completely amorphous.

The King got up and walked to the front door, skeptical.

- "**What the hell is that hubbub?**

**- Sorry My Lord, ****but ****your ****dog ****escaped from the ****kennel****, ****we try to ****catch them up****...**" The guard said, firmly holding one of the leashes.

Arthur grimaced at the overwhelming turn of events. He blew out of spite, but before he had time to close the door, one of the dogs rushed quickly into the apartments. Merlin squatted down, all smiles.

- "**Come here doggie...**

**- NO!**" Arthur yelled.

Too late.

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

'_aaaarrrgggghhhh'_

* * *

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone__,  
_

_So here it is, chap 11 corrected!  
_

_Thank to my lovely beta and for all the reviewers to.  
_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 11._

* * *

Arthur arrived expressly at Gaius' apartments, unannounced, as he had already done these... last_ same_ days. He put Merlin's feet gently to the ground, took him by the shoulders and forced him to sit on the stool just next to him, saying a "**Sit! Don't move. Don't talk!**"

The King stood up, went back to the front door, blocked the bolt, took one of the benches just behind him, and a chair, then a small wooden furniture, a cabinet, shelves and an extremely heavy trunk and used it to barricade the opening. He finally turned around and found himself facing two distraught and static heads which were staring at him strangely.

- "**That ****is ****just to make sure ****that nobody**** will ****bother us****!**" The Sovereign replied as a poor explanation.

- "_**...Indeed...**_"The physician answered always immutably freeze of incomprehension.

- "**Gaius, you have to believe what I am going to say...**" Arthur began heading towards Merlin "**What****... ****I'll tell you ****will ****seem ****very ****improbable****... ****but****... ****it's the truth****!**" He said, pretending to look for something in the apartments.

The young warlock grimaced, staring at his friend who turned around him. The way he behaved didn't bode well. His fears were confirmed when his Sovereign squatted in front of him, his look falsely invalidated, eyes fixed, a half-measure smile masked by an unconcealed grimace, and a handkerchief in each hand. He had barely time to hear a "**Sorry Merlin ****but I ****cannot let you ****hear what I****'m going to ****tell!**" Before nonchalantly felt the two damn clothes into his ears. He tried to protest but his friend shook his head, with his authoritarian eyes, to dissuade him. He could just hear a low buzzing in background in his ears, to his utter confusion and spite.

The alarm bell began to ring but Arthur took no notice of it. He cried just a "**Leave us ****alone****, ****it's an order****!**" To the guard who had not even knocked on the door yet. Then he turned round to Gaius who had not moved an inch, the latter always solemnly inquisitor and disturbed.

- "**Well, let's start again!**

**- ... ****Because we had**** already ****started something,****Sire****?**

**- Yes,****yesterday ****and ****before yesterday ****and the day ****before this last one****...****but ****you do ****not remember it, ****because in fact ****it was ****today****...**"

The doctor stared at his monarch completely lost, his mouth open as if words failed him ... _What?_

- "**So, to cut a long story short: ****I relive ****that day ****over and over again****... _and again_, and I ****can****not ****stop it. It is the fault ****of that spectre, or whatever it is, whom we ****met with ****Merlin ****in this cave****, this 'Ankou' ... he is a ****Collector of souls ****and ****when he ****touched him ****the first time****, ****he has sentenced him to death within twenty-four hours, ****that is to say: today.**** But ****the first time ****Merlin ****...****died, ****I broke**** the stick ****of this****'****sorcerer' ****in two pieces ****trying ****to kill him****, and as it was the object that allowed him to control time,****I blocked ****the ****course of history****... ****So ****I wake up ****every ****morning**** of ****the same ****day ****hoping to find ****a way ****to make me ****pass to ****tomorrow ****without ****that idiot**** of manservant ****dies****, because ****this**** damn ****day ****ends ****inexorably ****by ****his loss****...!** "

Arthur breathed in greatly, trying to resume a normal breathing after the tirade he had made in one go.

Gaius looked at him a moment, perplexed. But it seemed obvious that the young Sovereign knew things that himself didn't know, and his story, however strange it was, explained the behavior and sudden knowledge of the King.

- "**If ****what you say ****is true****...**

**- It ****is ****Gaius****, I can ****swear it ...****on Merlin's head****... **_**uh bad idea**_**.**

**- ... How many time loops have you gone through, sire?**

**- I don't know****, I've lost count!**" Arthur said, walking towards the physician "**But ****yesterday I ****found something in ****one of your ****books ****that could help us****, ****but ****I have not ****had time to ****set**** it out****... Merlin**** has****... well**** he****... ****before I... ****you understand****?**

**- Yes, I'm afraid so, My Lord...**" Gaius was sadly watching his ward, still sitting on his stool, staring intensely at the two men. "**If ****we relive ****this day ****and ****that the death of ****Merlin ****is ****the end of it****, ****why ****do ****not you tell ****him ****what's going on****?**

**- How could I, Gaius? I saw him die so many times, in my arms, in such horrible ways, ... just watching him, it was painful... I can't, ... I can't tell him that this day will be the last for him, I can't ****tell him ****that I did ****not manage to ****save**** him ****all those times****, ****I can't ****make him suffer ****unnecessarily**** by telling**** him ****that ****the situation seems hopeless, I can't, Gaius, ... just...I can't anymore...**" Arthur finished, sitting tired and depressed on the little bench.

- "**I fear, Sire, that this is not Merlin's reaction face to the events that disturb you the most, I fear it may be yours ...**"

The Sovereign looked up, pale and listless; he knew very well what the doctor was trying to make him say.

- "**You're afraid to express to Merlin how much you like him when you'll tell him that he will maybe die ... you can't stand his distress and you can't stand the thought of losing him...**"

Arthur remained silent. _Obviously __he did not want __to lose him, but he was the __King __and __him__, __was __his servant__. __Why was it __s o__difficult__ to admit__ to __that idiot__, this weakling serving boy, this wretched manservant, this clumsy grouch,that he __was actually the __closest __friend __he ever __had__, __the most loyal__, the __most sincere__, __... __probably__ even __the wisest__, __more than __an adviser__, __more than a friend__, __in short, __almost a brother__... __No,__definitely__, __inevitably__, __he __could not __lose__ him__...__but __by __his __royal pride__, __he could __not __tell him either__. _

- "**I think ****it's more right ****to admit that ****you do not **_**want **_**to tell him****, not ****that ****you **_**can't**_**...**"The old man continued, studying the behavior of his Sovereign."**You ****grant ****him so ****little credit****, ****I believe that ****Merlin ****can ****help us to resolve ****this ... ****situation...** "

Arthur got up and turned to face his servant who continued tirelessly to stare at them, _probably __trying __to decipher __the words __from __their mouths_. He showed an annoyed smile despite himself, _how could he __give credit to __this idiot__ when he looked like to an abandoned puppy with his two handkerchiefs hanging up from his ears?_

- "**You ****really think ****that ****telling him ****he will die ****is a good idea Gaius****?**" The king said, emphasizing every word, still looking at Merlin, uncertain of this decision.

- "**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M GOING TO DIE?**"

'_Oh, no, he __finally managed to read my lips_'

- "**I WANT TO KNOW ****WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**- Stop screaming Merlin ...**

**- WHAT?**

**- I said ... stop screaming.**" Arthur blew, removing the handkerchiefs of the ears of his friend.

The two young men stared at each other for a moment before that the eyes of the magician became more persistent, meaning: '_So? I'm waiting!_' responded by a Royal grimace stating: '_Uh__, __I do not know __where to start __and I do not want to anyway_'.

It was Gaius who spoke then, seeing that the two boys were in a silent conflict.

- "**Merlin, I think that Arthur and you are in a monumental mess, my boy ...**

**- For a change...**

**- Yes****, ****but this time ****the situation is... delicate****.**

**- Because I... die? This is what you said? **_**... My Lord**_**!**"

The above-named acquiesced with a nod, could not get out a word, diverting his gaze from the one of his servant as if nothing had happened, faking his concern.

- "**Apparently****, according to Arthur,**** we ****perpetually ****reliving ****the same day, and ****at the end of ****it ****you... well, you...**" Gaius continued, seeing that his Sovereign was still silent.

- "**Yes, I understand the picture!**" Merlin answered, swallowing with sound. _Hard to believe __this story __to relive __the same day__, __but he __still had __that feeling __of déjà vu __himself __and __he __had never seen __Arthur __in this state __of disrepair before, so he __could __maybe give him the benefit __of the doubt._ "**Uh ****how?****...****I mean how ****is that possible? **

**- Ankou!**" The King replied promptly, but always avoiding the eyes of his friend.

- "**The man ****we me t****yesterday ****in the cave****?**

**- Yes****, ****that one****...**

**- But ...**

**- This ****is ****a****collector ****of souls ****and**** he ****condemned**** you ****to death ****within twenty-****four hours by ****touching you****.**" Arthur said, in a tone which was as detached and disinterested as possible.

Merlin grew tense and took time to digest the news, _he was actually going to die, and doesn't have long left_. He tried to capture the look of his friend to know what he might feel but the eyes of his King remained hopelessly shifty.

- "**Clearly, ****this man carried ****a stick****...**" Gaius intervened who had also difficulty controlling the distress of the two men.

- "**Yes, I remember, it ****was gray**** with**** an ****onyx stone**** on ****top****.**" The young warlock muttered, stared at the ground now, as if the whole weight of the world came to fall on his shoulders.

- "**Arthur has ****clearly ****broken it and ****that ****is ****what triggered ****this ****'time loop'**." The old physician continued, beginning his research among his books.

- "**I ****do not remember ****that you breaking**** it****...**" Merlin said, raising his head towards his Sovereign.

- "**I did**** not break**** it ****when we were ****in the cave****. ****It happened ****when****...****when he appeared ****the second time****...**

**- You mean ****the ****first time I died****, ****right?**" The boy asked, a bit overwhelmed by the events, but really curious to know the whole truth.

But his friend could not answer; his throat was inevitably tied by his unbearable memories. He preferred to turn his back completely to his valet pretending not to hear his last sentence.

- "**It ****is useless**** to look in ****this book ****Gaius****...****there is no ****information that could ****help us ****in it!** _Change of subject__: __done__._" The King said, closing the book of the old man's hands "**But, ****I found ****an entire text ****of the control ****of time****, ... ****what ****I tried to ****tell you earlier..., and there was the drawing of ****the famous ****stick inside****...**

**- Do you remember in what book it was?**

**- Well****, ****we have**** fully read ****those ****of this ****shelf, and ... this one...**" Arthur explained by looking at the various stalls "**...It's ****that one! ****Fourth ****shelf****, ****the sixth ****book****!** "

The doctor remained speechless before the sudden dexterity of his young monarch. However, he turned to catch the book on tiptoe. Merlin joined the two men who began to leaf through the book expressly.

That's when someone knocked at the entrance and apparently banged on the barricaded door.

- "**Later ****Gwen****!"** The Sovereign shouted, who did not even bother to look up the book, continuing to flip hard the pages.

Gaius and his pupil stared at each other for a moment, perplexed.

- "**There! ****It's ****that one,****I'm sure of it****!**" Arthur exclaimed, pointing to the drawing of the stick to the doctor.

- "**It is noted****:**** '**_**sceptrum **__**oberour ar maro'**_** : the scepter of the Death's worker.**" The old man translated in a serious tone before continuing "**Conceived at the time ****of t****he Old Religion, ****adorned with a ****Crystal of Neatid…**

**- The ****Crystal of Neatid is white, ****and ****the stone on ****the stick ****was black****, I'm ****pretty sure of it****...**" Merlin intervened, listening carefully to his mentor.

- "**But it seems that ****the stone ****has been heated up****, ****making**** it ****black ****onyx****...**" Gaius continued in his reading.

- "**So we know ****how**** Ankou ****could ****control the time,**** The ****Crystal of Neatid****is renowned for its ****magical power over ****the past, present and ****future ...**" The young warlock muttered, anxious.

- "**But I thought ****that this crystal ****was ****here in ****Camelot****, ****in the vaults ****of the castle. My ****father had ****confiscated it ****during the Great ****Purge****, ****and ****recovered ****from ****that incident with ****Alvarr **(*)**. Is it ****possible that a ****piece of ****this stone ****was**** used to ****make ****the stick?**" Arthur asked, confused.

- "**I don't think so.**" The doctor replied, suspicious "**There is a ****cave ****inside ****the ****valley ****of the ****Fallen Kings****, ****it ****has an ****indecipherable number ****of ****these crystals in there****, v****ery few have had ****the chance to see ****this place****...**" He finished, turning towards Merlin, who him, had had the 'luck' (**), _so to speak_.

- "**Is** t**here ****many of them then****?**" Arthur muttered thoughtfully "**So it can ****actually ****be ****it****...**" He continued "**But if it is this stone which has the powers to control time,**** I do not see ****how the fact ****of breaking ****the scepter ****could ****damage the ****crystal****?**

**- I fear**** that ****the power ****of the stone ****is bound by ****an enchantment ****with the stick ****itself****, ****so ****if ****the scepter ****is broken, the ****time ****inevitably ****goes wrong****...**" Gaius announced, watching his demoralized ward sit on one of the chairs behind him.

- "**How ****do we ****fix ****it, then?**" The sovereign insisted, irascible.

- "**Wel l****the stick ****was assembled by ****magic, ****so ****I fear**** that ****there is ****only the magic ****that could ****forge ****it**** again****...** "

There was a heavy silence, weighing on the shoulders of the three men, who were all exhausted and discouraged.

Arthur started walking to and fro, pacing, his hand over his mouth, like every time he pondered long, just before an important decision.

- "**In this case****, ****I think ****I have ****just one ****thing to do****: ... ****learn magic****!**" The king said, assured, with a serious and reassured face, shaking his shoulders.

And Merlin fell off his chair. '_What did he just say?_'

* * *

TBC.

* * *

(*) _Épisode 2x11._

_(**) Épisode 3x05._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello!_

_Then first I would like to apologize for the considerable delay that I had taken to post my next chapter, but I have extenuating circumstances ^ ^ : Two weeks ago I was in Pierrefonds to see the filming of Season 5 of Merlin to the castle and I did not take my laptop. And last week I was stuck in my bed because I had flu. You can imagine that I preferred the first week than the second ^-^_

_So I post chapter 12 now corrected! _

_Thanks you all for your sweet comments and for all the readers anyway…. and thanks to my béta to^^  
_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 12._

The warlock stood for a moment on the ground, put his hands on his ears to ensure that the tissues were really removed and that he had well '_captured_' the last words of his King. He got up, stared at his friend and could not help to start a "What?" of disbelief which broke the silence of astonishment.

- "**You've ****clearly heard ****Merlin, if ****that's what ****I have to do to ****fix the situation ****then I will do it****... the fact that it is by magic ****will not change ****my decision****. ****My people ****cannot ****live ****in the same day ****forever** **and you****... well ****I can't****... ****If ****sorcery ****can ****fix it****, ****there is no ****doubt ****I will use it!**

**- But the laws of ****Camelot****...**

**- it seems that I've ****broken**** them ****more than once... and ****perhaps, it is time**** for me to create more or ****abolish ****some of them to****... **_**but only time **__**will tell me what **__**I should do**_**. For now****, ****the ****important thing is to ****get out of this ****time loop ****without you ****dying****...**

**- Yet it is you, yesterday, who told me, I quote: '_sorcery is still prohibited in this kingdom as far as I know!_'**

**- And ****I ****also said ****I was the ****King ****and so I ****decided****!**

**- Yes****, I did ****not ****forget that part either****...**

**- But ****your ****father****, My Lord ...**" Gaius began to be certain of what he had heard.

- "**My father ****has suffered greatly ****because of ****the magic****, ****as I ****also**** did****... but perhaps ****he ****was ****abused ****by ****his torment****, refusing to see that there could also be some good in every thing. ... ****I am not ****yet sure ****that the practice ****of magic ****is ****really ****beneficial****, ****it has created ****so much trouble ****and ****much suffering****, ****...****but ****if it ****can help me ****today ****to do what ****is right ****so I ****will not hesitate ****to use it****...****for my people****, ****for Merlin****...**" Arthur took the shoulders of the physician who seemed totally stunned "**I am not ****my father ****Gaius****. ****I know you ****kept ****a special relationship with ****him**** and that ****you followed**** him ****in every ****decision he made****... ****I ask you today ****to do the ****same ****with me****, ****and**** to ****trust me****.**

**- You have all my trust, Sire. ****I just want ****you to be absolutely ****sure**** of ****the ****decision you have made****!**

**- I am.**"

Merlin had tears in his eyes; He turned quickly to hide the emotion which these words brought up in him. However, he came out of his torpor when men began to yell in the hallway, followed by strange barking.

Arthur shrugged.

- "**It's nothing! ****My dogs ****escaped****! ****...****Merlin ****you ****do not go near ****the door****, ****under any circumstances!** "

The young warlock stared incredulously at his friend; _actually, he didn't want to know really..._

- "**Well, how do we proceed then?**" Arthur inquired, decided, not paying attention to the hubbub outside .

- "**Well ****at first ****we must ****find a spell ****that connects ****the elements****, ****so that both ****pieces ****of the scepter ****becomes one****...**

**- Okay****, ****where ****are we ****can ****find a spell ****like that****?**" The Sovereign continued, turning to the apartment without really knowing what to look for.

Gaius began to grin; he could not say that this spell was likely in the personal magic book of his ward. He glanced at Merlin asking for help from his exhausted eyes.

- "**Probably ****in ****a book on ****the ****fundamental elements****...**" The young man exclaimed suddenly, still confused. "**I have ****just the ****one ****in my room****!**" he said, darting an inane smile, innocent.

- "**... On the**** fundamental elements? What ****are you doing with ****that kind of ****book ****in your room****, ****Merlin****?**" Arthur inquired, disowning that his young friend could, after all, be cultivated.

- "**Gaius ****has lent it to ****me****...****because he thinks he ****might be useful ****for****...****uh****...**

**- ...****To help me ****with some medical research**" The physician interposed, seeing that the young man was mired with his explanations.

As usual, Arthur made no more cases of these clarifications and kept going.

- "**Well, ****in that case ****go ****and get it!**

**- Perhaps ****it ****would be ****wiser ****to let him ****seek ****out the spell while ****we find a way ****to release him from ****his ****inevitable ****death****?**" Gaius said, which could not allow his ward bringing back in fact, not a basic book but his magic book, under the eyes of the King. _Too soon_.

- "**Yes****, ****indeed****, we must ****share the work****! ****... In this case****, ****do not close ****the door ****Merlin****, ****and ****remain clearly visible****!**" The King growled, watching his servant leaving to his room "**And ****please, do ****not touch ****your ****candle!**"

Merlin grimaced again and hurried into the little back room. He waited Arthur had his back turned for a moment to hastily retrieve his book hidden under a floorboard, and start looking in it.

Arthur glanced permanently at his servant who was reading a huge book on his bed. _But__ what__ was __that book; __he __had never __seen it before__?_

- "**How ****did you learn ****all these things ****about the ****Ankou****?**" Gaius asked, voluntarily cutting the reflection of his young King, who had his head turned toward Merlin's room.

- "**The book****, ****by the window****, ****the one with ****the black groove****, ****everything is ****noted**** in that one****...**"

The doctor then went to the place and grabbed the manual to start flipping throught it.

- "**...If ****you get to ****repair the ****scepter****, the ****time ****will resume ****as usual****, ****which means ****no ****way back in the day; ****if ****Merlin ****dies****, ****it ****will be permanent this time****...**" The old man explained, stopping in the middle of the book, the desired page is reached.

- "**We must find ****a way ****to dissuade ****Ankou ****from killing him****?**

**- I'm afraid ****it doesn't work ****like that, ****Sire****. ****According to this book****, ****once the ****collector ****of soul ****touches someone****, ****his victim** **will rise from life to death within twenty-four hours**...

**- I already know ****that;****...****but perhaps ****there is ****something that will break**** the ****enchantment****, ****something ****that will prevent ****the ****inevitable death of Merlin****.** "

Gaius turned the page, continuing to read with gusto.

- "**Well**** it's not ****very clear ****but ****it is noted ****here ****that a ****second contact ****appears ****to abolish ****the first****...**

**- So if this spectre would touch Merlin again, the time of his death would be canceled, right?**

**- I think so, but we should convince this person to touch him again ...; according to this book an Ankou does not reverse his actions, he has a number of souls to harvest each year and he has to get them obligatory.**

**- Which means ****that if he**** didn't ****get ****the soul ****of Merlin****, ****he ****would want ****another**** one ****instead****...**" Arthur mumbled, strangely pensive.

- "**Do ****not even think about**** it, ****Sire****! ****...****Sacrifice yourself will just make the things worse ...****you are ****King****, ****you cannot****...**

**- I ****cannot let ****Merlin ****die!**"

.

- "**I found it!**" The latter exclaimed hastily, leaving the room with a paper in his hand, with no regard to the attitude of his two sidekicks, having absolutely not heard their conversation "**This spell ****will allow us to ****connect the two ****pieces ****of**** the ****stick****!**"

Arthur moved his authoritarian gaze from the one of Gaius to focus on the small piece of parchment.

- "**Let me see** **that?****!**" The sovereign muttered, taking the paper from the hands of his servant.

The physician approached his ward, taking him a little aside to whisper in his ear while his sovereign was desperately trying to pronounce the spell.

- "**Arthur ****will fail to ****re-forge ****the ****scepter by magic****; ****he ****has no experience**** at all****... And besides, we ****cannot leave ****the King of ****Camelot ****practicing ****sorcery****! ****...****it is you who ****must ****do it****...**

**- And how can I do that without him seeing me ****whereas it is he who will have the pieces of the stick in his hands?**" Merlin grumbled as low as his guardian.

- "**How do you want me to know that...? I cannot think of everything, think Merlin, think!**" The old man growled before resuming his place alongside the King, leaving the young man totally idle.

.

- "'_**Beb…bo de þe ar…ari san re fe… feo ormi …an**_**'**" Arthur stammered for the umpteenth time, trying desperately to read the spell.

- "**It would be pronounced more like '**_**Bebeode þe arisan refeormian**_**', I think**" The warlock said inanely, without stressing the words too much so his eyes would not twinkle gold in the diction of the spell.

- "**How ****can you know ****how to pronounce it ****Merlin, this ****is hardly ****decipherable****, your writing is equal to your idiocy ...****it is almost ****unreadable****!**"

Merlin rolled his eyes, '_dollop head_' before resuming the conversation.

- "**Yes, well anyway, how we take it out now?**" He said, concealing the remark of his friend.

- "**We found ****a way to prevent ****your death****...**" The King growled, staring at Gaius dissuading him to add anything. "**We need****to ****locate ****the two pieces ****of the ****scepter to… 'stick' them back together ****and ****find a way ****to talk to ****Ankou ****before you****... well, you see…**"

Merlin nodded nonchalantly to acquiesce. '_Yes, __yes, I see __very well__!_'

- "**How? ****I mean ****how do you ****prevent ****me to die****?**

**- Does not matter ****Merlin****!**" The Sovereign grumbled who would not deal with the subject.

- "**Doesn't matter? What do you mean, doesn't matter? I have the right to know, seeing that ****it's me who****...**

**- Trust me Merlin!**"

The young warlock grimaced, annoyed. '_Oh no, not those words!_'

Arthur cast a look at Gaius to strongly encourage him to speak out to change the topic of conversation, what the doctor immediately did but not without glancing at his King, emphasizing his disagreement with the situation.

- "**Well ... ****concerning ****the stick****, I think it ****will appear ****when and ****exactly where ****you've ****broken it ****the first time****. ****The ****object itself ****being ****stuck in ****the time loop****, ****he****'****relives' also ****the same day and ****then**** will ****reappear ****at the ****definite time ****of his break****.**

**- ...**** So ****in the forest ****of ****Ascetir****...**" Arthur muttered almost to himself. "**But ****how do we do to ****make Ankou ****appear after that?**

**- At what ****time of day ****did ****you usually ****see him****? ****When ****Merlin ****is going to die ****or ****when he ****is already dead****?**" The physician asked, who was afraid of the answer.

Arthur thought for a moment, remembering all these horrible scenes, not without swallowing with difficulty "**... ****When he is dead****...**" He muttered "**This spectre ****comes only once ****Merlin ****is ****totally dead****!**"

The young magician lowered his shoulders, sat on a stool, desperate "**So I****'m going ****to die anyway****...**"

The Sovereign looked helplessly his friend, suffering was reading on his weary face. _There must __be something we can __do?_

Gaius watched alternately his monarch and his ward, sadly, and then his eyes rested on his multiple vials just before him.

- "**I may ****have ****a solution****...**" He said, hesitant.

The eyes of the two young men turned to the physician.

- "**If ****this spectre ****comes ****only ****when ****Merlin ****is dead ****then we will have ****to kill him****...**_**momentarily **__**I mean**__**...**_

**- What?**" The King and his servant shouted with one voice.

- "**Well**** I have a ****potion that ****stops ****the heart beat****, ****a drop of the antidote is enough to revive ...**

**- The same ****potion you ****have given me ,****to break the spell ****of this ****troll ****on ****my father****?** (*)" Arthur asked skeptically.

- "**No, ****not ****exactly****.**** This one ****is ****taking you ****to ****the door ****of death****, ****your ****heart was ****always beating but ****in**** slow motion, ****so you ****only gave ****the appearance of being ****really ****dead****; ****I think ****that**** the one ****you are talking about ****will not fool ****Ankou****. ****On the other hand****, ****the one I propose****... ****well****, ****it ****actually really kills ****the person ****who drinks it****, until we administer the antidote ...** _in time_.

**- How long ****do we have to ****give him ****the antidote ****once he ****has drunk it****?**" Said the young Sovereign a bit concerned about this so-called solution.

- "**Not much time, ****I fear****, ****...****a few minutes ****at most****! ****After**** that ****I worry ****that it would be ****impossible to ****restart the heart****... ****besides, it needs some time before the antidote has taken effect ...**

**- Yet we should have to know an approximately time allowed. If I can re-forge the stick with this spell, I must be absolutely certain that Merlin will not die from drinking this potion ... because this time it will be final; it is even you who have told me that Gaius!**

**- But ****the effects ****of the poison ****may vary from one ****individual to another****, ****the antidote ****must be ****given ****as soon as possible****...**

**- It ****is not enough****, ****it's too risky****!**" Yelled Arthur now, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

.

- "**Well**, **I**** may have ****an idea****...**" Merlin intervened then, not really sure of himself.

The doctor and the King turned back again toward the young servant who grinned shyly.

- "**I could ****maybe have a try?**" The later mumbled, coyly.

- "**I beg your pardon****?" **Arthur was outraged, shocked by this statement.

- "**Well****, ****as long as ****the stick ****is not ****repaired****... you'll relive ****that day ****so ****I can just****...**

**- But you're ****totally insane ****Merlin****!**" His young friend cut him off, exacerbated "**You want ****to ****drink the poison ****for ****seeing ****how long ****you'll be ****definitively dead****, ****when ****the antidote ****cannot do anything****?**

**- It's the idea****...****yes****...**

**- I ****knew you were ****an idiot Merlin ****but ****not ****a ****suicidal ****idiot****!**" Arthur began to shout who ran his both hands over his hair now, turning on himself horrified, exposing all his frustration.

- "**But still it is ****the only way to ****discover ****the time ****you need to know****... ****We have ****everything to succeed; we're just missing this detail...**" The warlock said; his gaze intensely painful.

- "**This detail****? **_**This detail**__**?**_" Arthur insisted, now making big gestures of his arms toward the ceiling.

- "**You just have to count from the moment I take the potion until you wake up again. ****It will give you roughly the time not to exceed the next time so that you can give me the antidote.**"

An unbearable silence settled again. Gaius knew that the idea of Merlin was probably the only way to ensure him to survive the '_next day_'. But at the present time, he was not really ready to live his death in live. As for Arthur, he was paralyzed with fear.

- "**There is no ****other ****choice ****and ****you know**** it****...**" Merlin insisted, by standing in front of his Sovereign, who had finally turned his back.

They remained staring at each other for in the eyes a few seconds, in an upset silence before that the young warlock stretched out his hand to his guardian "**Give me ****the potion ****Gaius****!**" he said without removing his eyes from his friend who could not get out a single word. "**Y****ou do know ****count at least****?**" He said sarcastically to his King, a disconcerting smile as usual, by opening the small vial before he took it to his mouth and drunk it in one go.

- "**Merlin...!**

**- See you tomorrow...**" He replied in a last breath.

The effects were felt automatically.

Arthur encircled Merlin with his arm when he collapsed. He didn't feel his heart beat already anymore. The poison was terribly effective. He only had to wait to wake up again. And even if later would be best, stating that he will have sufficient time to save him the next day, the minutes which passed, seemed to him a living nightmare. Gaius had not moved, bolt upright, probably waiting the end of this hell. Arthur, him, remained sitting on the floor, holding the lifeless body of his friend, without removing his eyes from him in turn, counting tirelessly in his head. '_I__'m going to wake up,__ I__'m going to wake up,__ I__'m going to wake up..._'

* * *

- "**Rise and shine!**"

'_...__Less than five minutes__...'_

* * *

_TBC._

* * *

(*) _Episode 2x06_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone!_

_Here the chapter 13! Hope you'll like it… well let me know ^^_

_Thanks a lot for all of you who let me comments, or reads or put this story on alert or favorite ^^_

_And of course, thanks to my awesome beta Fran ^w^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 13._

_.  
_

- "_**Rise and shine!**"_

'_... Less than five minutes ...'_

_.  
_

Arthur opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling, without a word, without a gesture, no expression on his face, just that look, both intense and lost.

- "**It is you who just wants to go hunting this man at this very early hour of the morning… So, blame yourself if you think that your time for sleep was restricted … It is useless to moan Arthur, it is you who asked me to awaken you before the first lights of the day …**"

No response. In fact not the slightest grunt, moan, complaint; not a whisper, not a single sound, from the four-poster bed. Nothing.

- "**Arthur?**" The servant then inquired, seeing that his friend's eyes were open but that he did not grumble with his usual royal bad-mood in the morning. "**Are you alright?**

**- If you knew ****I was about to die ****Merlin, would you use ****magic to ****save me ****knowing ****that there would be only that way to do it?**" The King said quietly without diverting his gaze from the ceiling.

Merlin dropped his fruit plate on the floor, eyes wide open with astonishment. _'__What __was __that __question?_'

- "**Um… Are you sick?**

**- You did ****not answer****...**

**- Well****... ****yeah, I guess****,… ****you are the ****King ****and ****I would do ****everything ****in my power ****to protect… ****save you****. **'_In fact __I have __done __countless __times … __so __easy question_' **... **_**Although you will cut off my head after the fact that I used magic!**_

**- But if ****I was not**** King****, ****if ****I have been just a****... '****servant', ****would you do it ****anyway?**" The young Sovereign asked without wince on the premature cutting head.

_Question a little __more difficult_, Merlin was always guided by his fate to make Arthur the King who would unify Albion, but after those many years he had not just become a king, he had become his friend, _a real friend__, __very real…_ "**Yes****, ****yes****... ****I think****.**" He finally admitted without really knowing where this pseudo conversation would take him.

- "**And if it was ****you who were ****king and**** if ****I ****was only ****your ****servant****, ****would you give ****your life ****to save me****?**

**- But ****Arthur****, ****what do****...**

**- Just answer ...**

**- I… Um…**"

.

The King then sat up and stared at his servant in the eyes, _'__obviously __he __would sacrifice himself __for him ...__he is __Merlin_'.

.

- "**You maybe should see Gaius before …?**" The servant muttered, seeing his friend so 'strange'.

- "**Yes****! ****We must ****go to see him****; ****I must ****collect**** the ****potions ****before he leaves****!**" Arthur replied suddenly, rising hastily from his bed.

.

He took his shirt from the chair, slipped it on quickly and approached Merlin with a brisk pace. The latter, still confused by the words of his friend, jumped and turned toward the entrance when he heard the alert bell suddenly ringing. However he had not time to open his mouth he found himself on the shoulder of his King, as an ordinary potato sack. Arthur opened the door and came face to face with Sir Leon who was about to enter.

.

- "**I know****: **** dead****, ****sorcerer****, ****information****! ****Take charge of ****the council ****Leon… I really have ****no time to ****lose!**" The King shouted with a firm step, walking away from the inquisitive knight.

The latter stared at his Sovereign hastily leaving without having the time to say a word, totally stunned.

.

Merlin asked his friend a few times 'why was he running?' or the 'What is going on?' and the 'why was he carrying him?', to his dismay without getting any response from Arthur.

- "**Did you know that I learnt to walk when I was only nine months old sire?**

**- How interesting****... oh ****but I ****think****: shut up ****Merlin!**"

The young magician scowled, leaving his arms dangling at the back of his King, totally annoyed. Yet, he didn't remain long in the more than uncomfortable position as Arthur stomped down the long stone stairs, screaming the name of the court physician. The latter, walking toward the exit of the palace, turned around, holding his medical bag in his hand.

.

- "**My Lord?**" The old man replied, going to meet the two young boys.

- "**Gaius…**

**- What has he done?**

**- What?**

**- Well, for the early hour, how you are...**

**- No, no, stop! He hasn't done anything; ****it's just a ****simple precaution ****for****...! Anyway, ****we will not ****dwell on ****the subject. I need ****a potion****...**" The King said, gently depositing his servant's feet to the ground.

- "**Can't this wait Sire, ****I have just been informed of several deaths in the lower town, ****I need to ensure ****that this is ****not ****an ...**

**- It's not an epidemic! But if you want to go anyway do as you please, you have already helped me a lot; but first I need the potion that stops the heart beat and the antidote for it!**

**- I beg your pardon****?**

**- Trust me Gaius****...**

**- What are you going to do with it? ****This poison ****is ****to be taken ****with extreme caution****!**

**- I know, but ****it is the only ****solution we have****...**

**- The only solution… for what?**" The magician inquired, totally lost.

- "**Later****,**** Merlin,**** I'll tell you all that you want, ****in time!** **For now ****I need the ****potions****! ****Gaius****!**" Arthur grew impatient, climbing the narrow stairs leading to the apartments of the old man.

Once in the main room, the doctor searched on his table and recovered a small vial with a skull and crossbones drawing on it, then he got closer to the shelf where he selected a second one, with this time, a blue crystal color. He turned back and held out the two small bottles to his king in a breath.

- "**I ****hope you know ****what you're doing ****Arthur...?**

**- Not really…**" The latter replied, grinning "**but it has to work, there is no other way!**" He finally heads towards the exit.

.

Merlin followed his friend, not without throwing a disappointed glance at his inquisitive mentor. Without a word, he joined Arthur in the entrance hall who seemed lost in thought.

- "**Arthur ?**

**- Ready the horses, we're leaving now!**

**- Yes Sire.**

**- No, wait!**" The King said suddenly, regaining his wits. "**Actually ****I'll ask ****someone else ****to do**** it****...**

**- But I can take care of all of it!**

**- I****'m sure of it but… playing it safe****.**" And Arthur put his manservant on his shoulder again before starting in the opposite direction to return to their rooms to prepare for their next expedition "**Let's avoid unnecessary risks! I ****would like have done with it****, ****once and for all****, ****today**** of ****this ****today****!**

**- Huh?**

**- Do ****not try to understand ****Merlin, do what you ****do best****: nothing!**

**- But …?**"

Arthur raised his hand, cutting the intervention of his servant to discourage him from continuing his sentence. The latter exhaled once more, upset. '_This day is going to be a good day'._

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

The sun began to extend slowly on the freezing land of Camelot, of this long, _long_ month of December.

Arthur and Merlin trotted slowly towards the forest of Ascetir. It took some time to the King before allowing his servant to take his own horse and let him mount on the latter. The young warlock did not really understand the fearful and really tormented behavior of his friend towards him. But in any case he would ride on the Arthur's mount, _with_ Arthur. '_No way!_'

So after a futile compromise, Merlin had permission to take and ride his personal mare, although with a number of precautions to say the least embarrassing. The fact that Arthur lifted him up himself to sit him on his animal before attaching him to secure him was part of one of these _difficult preventive measures_. Without a word from the King, for a possible understanding of his valet on his strange acts, they went both under the yet discreet sun.

- "**Will you stay…****silent ****the whole trip****...****?**" Merlin asked, after a distance of road in total silence.

- "**Your ****incessant ****babbling compensated generously for my lack of speach…**

**- You do not want to explain what happens in your royal dollop head?**

**- No.**

**- Ah****. ****Okay****! ****Because I would have ****some questions about your ****particular dealings ****since ****you woke up ****this morning****...**

- …

**- Yes, uh, especially on ... everything! In fact all you've done since you opened your eyes, _not to mention __your words_, they seemed ... well I'd say it was on the bordering on ...**

**- So ****go on, spit it out****!**

- … **Insanity****!**

**- Anything else?**

**- You told ****me ****you ****would explain ****everything ****in time****...**

**- Indeed.**

**- So?**

**- As ****you come ****to say ****so ****Merlin****, ****'****in time' ... ****and ****this is not… ****the time****! **"

.

To the obvious inefficiencies of his questions and of his sarcastic tone, the young warlock chose the persistent gaze with his sad puppy eyes to his unreceptive friend.

- "**Did ****I say or do ****something that ****upset ****you ****Sire****?**"

.

From the tone of his voice, Arthur knew very well that Merlin was in mode 'abandoned puppy' and that he stared at him with his blue intense and watery eyes. He could not help anyway to turn his head to his servant, and so, he could not resist the desperately sad expression.

- "**No, you ****did not do anything****...**

**- Why don't you answer my questions then?**

**- I can't****... ****not now****...**

**- But, at least, can you tell me where are we going and what will serve the potion you have asked from Gaius...?**

**- If ****I tell you****, ****will ****you cease ****to ask me all ****these questions ****with ****that ****distressed look****?**

**- What ****distressed look****?**

**- The one ****you have now****, the one ****that ****makes you think ****that I could not ****resist ****answering you****...**

**- This is the case?**

**- Yes****! ****No! ****Merlin****!**

**- Alright, alright, no more questions and no more distressed look ... So?**

**- We go to the ****edge ****of**** the ****forest of Ascetir****... ****retrieve the pieces ****of a stick ****that ****I absolutely have ****to repair****...**

**- What? What stick?**

**- The one of the Sorcerer that we met in the cave.**

**- Ankou?**

**- Yes.**

**- But ****I do not understand****, ****why do you say 'pieces'? Why would they be ****in the forest ****of ****Ascetir****? ****And ****why would you ****get the '****pieces' of a s****tick anyway****?**" When Merlin saw Arthur clench his teeth and close his eyes, he grinned, sorry "**Too many questions****?"**

The King nodded nonchalantly.

.

- "**And ****for ****the potion then****?**" The valet continued without chickening out after a time, more than futile, of silence.

- "**It ****will allow me ****to attract and ****bring up ****Ankou****?**

**- What? ****How so? ****How ****a potion ****will ****bring up ****a sorcerer?**

**- Because ****the sorcerer ****in question ****is not ****really a **_**sorcerer, **_**it is a spectre who ****harvest ****souls****...**

**- But ****how can you ****know that? Have ****you done some research****? And why...**

**- Merlin!**

**- Oh yes****, ****sorry,**** no ****more questions****...**" The young warlock was silent for a few seconds but after an extremely short amount of time he resumed, his curiosity getting the better of his patience. "**But when ****you say that it ****is ****a ****spectre ****who harvest's ****souls and that ****this potion ****will allow you to attract him... you mean ****that you will use ****this poison ****to kill ****someone ****to ****bring this man to us****?**

**- Yes.**

**- What? Who?**

**- You.**"

.

* * *

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello,  
As usual I post chapter uncorrected until the correction ^ ^ so, sorry for all the mistakes ..._

thank you all for your messages and your obstinacy to read ^ ^

_enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapter 14.

* * *

Before the confession of his friend, Merlin remained silent, open mouth, a mixture of incomprehension, of worry, of anger, but mostly of sadness. _'__He had not __actually__said he would__kill him, isn't he?_'

- "**You say ****that to ****scare me****, ****right?**

**- No.**

**- You ****really want to ****kill me ****just to ****hunting ****a man ****because he is practicing ****magic?**" The young warlock began, totally stunned, unable to control his flow of words as every time his nervousness prevailed over his reason.

- "_**Merlin...**_

**- Yes, okay, he does not look very friendly, and maybe he kills people but it remains to prove it because so far there is no proof of what you say ...**

_**- Merlin...**_

**- After all****, ****we do ****not even know where ****you went to get ****this ****Ankou**** was ****a ****'spectre' ****who 'collected ****souls'****, really...**

_**- Merlin...**_

**- It's insane****, ****you wake up ****and you tell yourself****: '****and if ****I sacrificed ****this poor ****Merlin ****in order ****to satisfy my ****revenge ****against magic'.**

_**- Merlin...**_

**- I ****cannot believe ****you want to ****kill me****, alright, ****I****'m ****perhaps not ****the ****ideal ****servant****, ****I****'ve made mistakes ****but I've always****been here ****in the ****most difficult moments****, ****and ****I thought ****that after all these ****years ****I had become... ****your friend**** and ****...**

**- STOP!**" Arthur whispered and took a deep breath to try to relax "**You still have ****that ****distressed look ****Merlin****...**

**- What? ****That's it? ****That's all ****you have**** to say?**

**- No.****If you stopped****complaining, ****you ****would notice that ****I asked ****two ****vials to ****Gaius****, one ****for ****the ****poison and one for the ****antidote.**

**- So what, ****you want to ****resurrect ****me ****after ****killing ****me****?**

**- Yes.**

**- That's****... ****better****... ****But ****you still want to ****risk my life ****for****...**

**- If you want to know everything I do it to save your life instead! Alright? ... I'm just asking you to trust me Merlin... And it's not bothering to ask me more questions because I will not answer to any of them, distressed look or not.**

**- But...**

**- That's enough****! Shut up ****...****we're arriving****.**" Arthur said, down from his horse and relaxing the straps that bound his manservant from his own mount, but carefully avoiding to meet the eyes of the latter.

.

Merlin, always out of him, also ready to descend from his mare, carried away he took his foot in the stirrup and fell head first into the rock. He thought his last hour had come but powerful arms caught him in time before his head violently hitting the stone.

.

- "**B****e careful what you do!**** I have not ****done ****all that for ****you to die ****by falling**** of ****your horse****... ****Do you really ****want ****to live to ****be ****so clumsy****?**" Arthur yelled, carrying and holding his friend tightly to him, feeling that his nerves were broken down for fear of losing this _bumbling __servant_ again_. _"**What? ****What ****are you looking at****?**" He said under his breath when he saw the eyes of his friend staring at him strangely.

- "**Are you crying?**

**- No.**

**- Why your eyes are so shining then?**

**- It is the sun****, ****it ****dazzled me****...**** but t****his ****is not ****the case ****of your ****wit****, ****Merlin****.**"

The King realized that he still had not released his grip of his servant, so he moved away from him with haste, looking totally imperturbable. "**For the love of ****Camelot****, ****watch where ****you put your feet****... and stay close!**" He said, falsely authoritarian, advancing slowly through the trees.

.

The young magician remained completely lost of the behavior of his Sovereign; he understood nothing and could only follow him in his silent torment.

.

- "**They should not be long now.**" The king whispered, after a few minutes of walk, taking place behind a bush with his valet, peering around discreetly.

- "**Who that?**

**- The ****mercenaries****...**

**- Huh? What mercenaries?**

**- Those who will ****arrive****...**

**- What? But ...? ... What the...?**

**- Shut up Merlin, you're going to attract attention to us!**

**- But ****there is no one here apart from...**"

Arthur grabbed the arm of his servant and pulled him down to the ground hearing the many steps run in their direction. He stared at him for a moment, seeing that he grinning oddly at the approach of the bandits.

- "**What?**

**- I have ****this feeling****...**

**- What feeling?**

**- I do not know****...****these ****mercenaries****, ****the clearing****, ... ****already seen...**

**- It's your****imagination****Merlin****.**

**- I don't know, maybe. But...**

**- Silence****!**" The King then put his hand promptly on the mouth of his servant. "**Do not move.**" He murmured in his ear, encircling his head with his arm when he saw the bandits come dangerously close.

.

Dozens of armed men passed right by them without noticing their presence, for their greatest relief. The young Sovereign waited patiently for several minutes after the path of the renegades, ensuring that they are well away and that they would not return on their way to slaughter them.

.

- "**Ou... other...e... ith...yo...and...**

**- What?**" The King asked without looking at his valet, peering around with his blue eyes on the lookout for danger.

- "**...our... and!**

**- But ****what are ****you ****sa****...**?" Arthur inquired, turning his head towards an incomprehensible Merlin. Realizing then that he had not yet released his grip, he took hastily his hand off from the mouth of his friend. _Oops_.

- "**You ****smother ****me ****with your hand****!**" Merlin repeated, despite the fact that he was finally free, still taking a deep breath.

- "**Sorry ...**

**- Are you going to ****explain to me ****what happens****? ****How ****did you know that ****these ****bandits ****would go through ****here****?**

**- Luck**** I guess ...**" Arthur said, casually, as he rose slowly from behind the thicket.

Merlin clenched his teeth from the _unsatisfactory answer_ of his King, still lying on the rocky and muddy soil, watching him leave, furious, to the clearing, with a firm step. He joined him, and grabbed him by the shoulder to turn the man toward him.

.

- "**I can't take it no more****...****tell me ****what happens****!**

**- If ****you do not ****know ****yet****, ****I'm the ****King ****and **_**I**_** gives orders****...**

**- Oh****, I know it ****very well****, do not worry!****...****Tell me ****what happens****... **_**My Lord**_**!**"

Arthur smiled ironically, annoyed. Merlin will never change, always this insolence and outspoken than any other servant would never use... but that's what made him so special to him.

- "**It ****would take too ****long to explain****...**

**- Well, I ****have all the time!**

**- No, actually you do not have much time, and that's the problem ...**

**- A riddle again ... perfect!**" The young warlock shouted with his arms raised to heaven.

- "**Okay****, okay, calm down, will you?**

**- Calm down****? ****_Calm down_? You wake up ****mumbling ****strange questions****, ****you do ****not allow me to ****walk alone ****in the palace****, ****you ask Gaius**** for ****potions****, ****whom I ****did not even know ****the existence of them****, **_**to kill me**__**...**__**and **__**resurrect **__**me**_**, ****you carry me ****on my horse and ****tie me on him****, y****ou react ****like you know ****in advance what ****will happen****, ****you talk about ****this ****Ankou ****as if ****you knew him ****perfectly and ****you say things ****that have absolutely ****no sense****...**

**- That's it, you're done?**

**- No! Why did you...**

**- You die ****Merlin****!**" Arthur yelled, interrupting him, taking him by his shoulders with a gesture of despair "**I relive ****that day ****over and over again ****and it ****inevitably ****ends ****with your death****!**" he finished, trembling, staring at his friend in the eye, pain reflected in his wet look.

Merlin was speechless. '_That explains __a __few things __indeed__..._' He kept his eyes focused on the one of his King, he had never seen him also affected before.

- "**But... I... well... how...**

**- I cannot ****explain everything ****yet****, I'm just asking you ****to trust me ****and stop ****to ask me all these**** questions ... please.**" Arthur said slowly, releasing the shoulders of his friend, and turning to the clearing again. "**The stick will likely to appear soon, the battle did not take so long ...**

**- The battle?**"

Arthur blew, annoyed.

- "**Uh****...****Maybe ****I should ****keep my mouth shut ****now****?**" Merlin mumbled a sorry grimace at his silent friend.

.

The King did not even wince at the remark of his servant; he scanned the ground in search of the famous pieces of the scepter. A few minutes later, two large gray rods appeared in a ray of light on the ground of the clearing only two steps from the Sovereign who knelt to take the sticks in his hand.

.

He swallowed hard, turned and looked at Merlin, stared at him strangely and then noisily inspired and expired by giving his attention on the broken scepter. He would commit the irreparable, violate one of the most important laws of his kingdom: use magic. _For Merlin and for Camelot_.

- "**Beb**_**…bo de þe ar…ari san re fe… feo ormi …an**__". _

Nothing happened.

- "_**Bebo de þe ar…ari san refe… o ormian!**__"_ Arthur reiterated trying a better pronunciation.

- "**But... what the hell are you doing?**" Merlin was indignant when he heard the pseudo-spell from the lips of his King. "**You ****state a spell? You make... you make... magic?**

**- I have ****no choice ****Merlin, it ****is ****the only way...**

**- But...**

**- Trust me****! I have to manage to do it!**" And he said the spell again, but still no change, still a scepter ... in two pieces.

.

Merlin could not believe his ears, Arthur, King of Camelot, tried his hand at magic. Against all expectations he was petrified... of happiness. It was perhaps the beginning of the end of all the lies for him, maybe he was finally becoming the King hoped, the one who would allow the practice of magic, the one who would accept him as he really is, without fear of the gallows. He smiled shyly, lost in thought, a trivial tear streaming down his pinkish cheek. Only his sweet dreams were interrupted by the angry cry of Arthur who could not reform the stick in any way despite his persistence in the diction of the spell. The smile of the servant then quickly turned grimace when the voice of Gaius crept into his head: '_Arthur __will fail to __re-forge __the __scepter by magic__; __he __has no experience__ at all__... it is you who __must __do it__...'_

Why he heard this sentence in thought, his guardian had even never said that? Seeing his hysterical King, Merlin does not ask himself more questions and quickly positioned himself behind his friend.

- "**I ****think you should ****close your eyes ****to focus ****and ****articulate ****the spell louder!**

**- What? ****But ****what do ****you ****know, you, about ****magic****? ****I do not see ****how the fact ****of ****close my eyes ****and scream ****that damn ****magic spell ****will help me**** to ****reform ****that thing!**

**- I****'ve already seen ****sorcerer ****do**** it that way****...**" The young warlock said on the defensive.

- "**How so? ****Which ****sorcerer****? ****You know ****sorcerers****? ****You hide me some****...**

**- No, no****! ****I am talking about ****sorcerers ****that your ****father executed****, ****some of them ****had ****say spells and****...**" The servant desperately tried to argue, sinking into a cock-and-bull story.

- "**Alright, alright, we have no time to ****equivocate ****about it ****anyway****, I'll ****try ****it your way****...****it costs nothing ****to try****...**"

Arthur closed his eyes then, gathered the two pieces of the scepter from his hands and greatly inspired. Meanwhile, Merlin, always in the back of his sovereign, placed his hand forward and focused as possible waiting for his friend to dictate the spell, that he could also whisper it without the King would hear him.

- "_**BEBE ODE BEA RI ISAN REFEO ORMIAN**_**!**" Arthur yelled without worrying about his friend behind him.

- "_**Bebeode þe arisan refeormian**_**"** Merlin then murmured exactly at the same time. His eyes tingled of gold illumination, and a blinding light burst forth, and then be absorbed by the black stone at the top of the stick, in few seconds.

.

The scepter was reformed. No trace of a break anymore.

.

- "**I managed****, ****looking at it, ****oh**** Merlin****, ****I did it, ****I ****'****glued' ****the ****damn thing****... ****by ****magic, I****'ve ****succeeded, it is ****incredible****, ****I did it!**" Arthur exclaimed, springing up, stick in his hand, soaking up the pride on his jovial face.

.

But he would have no response from his friend who was standing right behind him. He turned then to understand the silence of his servant and faced to a livid face.

.

- "**Merlin?**" He asked, worried.

- "**What is that?**

**- What is that... what?**

**- These ****images ****in my head****...****? ****It's horrible****!**"

The young magician fell to his knees and poured the contents of his stomach on the scorched ground. Arthur rushed to his side, without really knowing what to do to relieve his friend.

- "**What**** do ****you see ****Merlin****?**

**- Me! ****And****...****I die****... ****in many different ways****!**".

.

* * *

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi_

_I'm so so so sorry for the delay ...I have not the correction of the chap 9 yet and so the chap 10! I post it anyway, so forgive me for the mistakes ^^ and thank you for your patience ^w^_

_Thank you all for reading and for your support..._

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

* * *

_._

If Arthur would not give details on all these last days, the reaction of Merlin facing the events could not be more overwhelming. Because despite the fact that the King refused to believe that his friend saw in his head what had happened during those same _damned_ days, it was inescapable that this was indeed the case. He relived it in reverse and accelerated, all that had happened in every detail, mental anguish, physical pain and death, inexorably.

.

- "**I ****don't understand how ****this ****is possible****. ... ****Yet it was ****me who ****reformed ****the stick****, ****you would not have ****been ****affected ****that way**." The Sovereign began, putting his hand on the shoulder of his friend on the ground, just to reassure him.

.

The young warlock closed his eyes painfully. _So __the answer__. __It was him__, not __Arthur__, __who had __repaired __the damn __scepter __and it __was him wh o__had __suffered the consequences __of the recovery__ of the __'__normal' __time_.

.

- "**I ****have never thought ****pray for ****this**** one day ****but... ****Merlin, ****please, ****say something, anything!**" Arthur continued, fixing his horribly silent friend.

.

The servant shook his head slightly as if to remove these images from his memory and tried to display a wealth more 'lively'. _Not conclusive_. He got up, still a little shaky against his friend, and regained control of his emotions, trying by any facial expression to relax his king, almost as pale as him.

.

- "**I ****cannot believe**** you****'ve ****punched ****me in the face****...**

**- Huh?**** Of e****verything that ****happened during ****those awful**** same ****days****, ****you have ****only remembered the fact that****... ****I punched you****?**"

.

Merlin smiled frankly at the outraged behavior of his friend. Anxiety was replaced by offense because Arthur still ran headlong into his friendly sarcasm. The fact was that the young man didn't want to make him feel in any way what he had felt by understanding what had happened during those terrible last days, and widely preferred to make grunt the King rather than dwelling on his own fate. And his technique was infallible, _well__at least__with Arthur_.

.

- "**Maybe ****we should ****go back ****to Camelot ****now ****we know that ****the course of time is ****back to normal****...**" He said, starting to leave in the opposite direction, innocent.

- "**No! ****We ****have not ****finished yet****...**

**- Arthur**** ... I**** think**** that**** attracts ****a ****spectre****, ****collector ****of souls****, ****is not really ****the best idea****.**" The warlock finished, on the defensive, remembering their conversation on the previous days and now really knowing their common enemy.

- "**If ****we do not do this****, ****you will die**** Merlin...**

**- But my life is not worth that you take so many risks, ... this Ankou kills people! ...****You cannot ****trust him****; **_**I could **__**not even **__**defend you **__**because I will be **__**dead**__**...well **__**temporarily**_**. And****...****if ****he**** would ****choose you for ****target****?**

**- That will not happen.**" Arthur lied, turning back, pretending to scan the surroundings, just to not meeting the gaze of his friend. "**Plus, ****I ****am****... ****used to ****have you in ****my ****legs****, ****and it is ****extremely difficult to find ****a ****half-****competent ****manservant****, I think ****I**** have**** already ****said that**** to you****...**

**- But ...**

**- Not of '**** but' , ****remember that**** I am the ****King ****and ****so ****it is me who****...**

**- ... Decides****! ****Yes****, it ****would be hard ****to forget****!**" Merlin gave in to abandoning his false mortified expression.

.

They stayed a few seconds staring at each other. Merlin could see perfectly the anxiety of his friend get out of his massive bright blue eyes ... and his temperamental determination. He knew that he could say anything, Arthur would not change his mind, _he really was a royal pig- headed_ and when he decides something, he stuck to it inevitably, ... even more when it was about life or death of one of his people ... _and even more when it was of him, it seemed_.

.

- "**Fine!**" The magician said, throwing in the towel. "**I think ****in this case****, ****it's time to ****move on ****the plan ****before a ****pheasant ****attacks me**** in a ****cowardly way and ****disembowels ****me****!**" He shouted ironically trying to find a way to die as weird as being eaten by a dog, trampled by a horse or poisoned with saffron ... _not to mention the __self__-__combustion __by __a missed spell__._

_.  
_

Arthur resumed his livid complexion, searching in his bag and came out the two small vials which he intensely looked. He swallowed hard before raising his head, searching for Merlin's eyes; the latter remained bolted upright, with a moderately relaxed expression on his youthful face. The hardest part was coming and Arthur, holding in his hands the two bottles, said to himself that he was in fact not so sure to manage to do it. _'__Maybe __Merlin __can __escape death __if he __ardently __protects him__? __Maybe __these __potions __are not needed__? __And if he __was wrong __and had to __give him the __antidote __sooner? And if __this spectre __refused __his proposal__? And if..._' His head was buzzing with questions as if hope had become his greatest enemy.

.

- "**If ****you do not want**** 'find**** another ****servant****'****, it's time ****for me to ****drink****.**" Merlin said, with a smile again, to relax the mood, examining his King. He continued, however, more seriously. "**Now that ****the scepter ****is repaired****, ****you ****will inevitably pass the next day ****Arthur****, ****... ****whatever happens****!**" And by that he meant _'__with or without him'_.

- "**I know...**" The Sovereign whispered, immediately understanding the allusion.

.

Merlin remained skeptical. He knew that taking this potion was a big risk, but his chances of survival - although they are thin - were larger than doing nothing at all, because it is death that would win the game anyway before the end of the day, no matter what. But something was wrong with the behavior of Arthur, why he just does not give him the potion to end it once and for all. After all, the more they are waiting and more the risks of unfortunate accident were high. No matter how hard he tries to think of in his confused memories, Merlin could not understand what was 'wrong'. He frowned when he realized that in fact he did not really know what the plan was. He only knew that he would have to take the poison to stop his heart's beating, making him dead for Ankou to attract him, and that Arthur would have to give him the antidote in record time to avoid that he dies permanently. But between the two takings of potions, he did not know what would happen at all; he did not know how Arthur would prevent this spectre to collect his soul anyway. _And this, was __really really not __a good sign_.

.

- "**How will you ****do it? ****I mean when**** I would ****'****potentially' ****dead****, ****what is the ****plan to convince ****Ankou**** to ****leave me alive****? ****You said yesterday****, well the yesterday of ****today****...****, ****well... anyway****, ... ****you said that ****you ****and ****Gaius ****had ****found a way ****to prevent ****my death ****...****Will you ****threaten ****this spectre? ****How? ****Will you ****kill him****? ****Is it possible****...?**

**- Does not matter ****Merlin****!**" The King cut off, starting to fidget with the new questions of his friend. _He had __no choice anymore__; __he __had to try __and follow the plan__, __gave him__ the potion__...__and __now, before __this idiot __does __really understand __his intentions_.

- "**Yes****, ****that's what ****you said**** the ****last time****... ****and please ****do not say: ****'****trust me'.**"

.

The sovereign smiled slightly stating undoubtedly the _'__trust me'_ without open his mouth at all. Merlin blew bitterly. _It was usually him who __saved the situation, __it was him __who must protect __Arthur__, __and __not vice versa. _Something was definitely wrong; he had this bad feeling, as if something had escaped him. _But __what?_

_.  
_

- "**I need ****to know****!**" Merlin cried living on his nerves.

- "**And I need ****you to take ****this potion****...**" Arthur said, hands out, this time, the vial to his serving boy quickly, leaving him no opportunity to think more.

.

When the magician saw that his King had suddenly changed expression, that he showed himself pressed, he said to himself that finally it was maybe not such a good idea to try to save him, his friend was hiding something from him and things weren't looking too good.

.

- "**Arthur, I understand ****that after ****seeing me ****die ****countless ****times****, ****you must ****say that you ****have not lived ****all this to ****'****take ****another servant' in the end****, ****but****...**

_**- Merlin, please...**_

**- You ****do not have to ****watch me ****die this time****...****tomorrow is ****a different day ****now****...****and ****that's the ****most important****...**

_**- Stop it... I'm begging you...**_

**- Go back ****to ****Camelot ****and leave me ****here ...****I'll manage.**

**- You'll manage? No Merlin ... you'll die!**

**- And****? ****If**** it was not ****today ****it could have been tomorrow****...**

**- I cannot accept that.**

**- But you have to! ****You may not take ****unnecessary risks to ****a ****servant****, ****you are ****King****!**" The servant scolded, trying to push his friend to anger with the simple aim that he leaves him to his own fate, protecting him one last time.

- "**You are the most ****pathetic ****servant in all Camelot, the most unbearable ****chatterbox ****that I know****, ****probably even ****the most pitiful ****clumsy of all men ****in ****this kingdom****, ****not to mention ****your ****obvious lack ****of self-preservation****! ****... But no Merlin****, I ****will not leave you ****here ...****and under no circumstances ****I will let you die!**" Arthur shouted, upset, fixing his friend with decided glittering eyes. "**Take this ****potion****...****now****!**

**- For pity's sake ****do not do anything ****rash****!**" The young warlock begged who always had this horrible bad feeling that gnawing from within.

- "**You know me ****Merlin****...**

_**- Yeah **__**exactly**__**!**_

**- In fact ****it was better when ****you do not ****remember anything ****from the previous day****...**" The King muttered, clenching his teeth and displaying a forced smile. "**The potion****...****! ****Please?**" He insisted, holding out the flask a little closer to his valet.

.

Merlin finally abdicated and blew loudly. He obeyed anyway and grabbed nonchalantly the small bottle in the hand of Arthur. He pulled out the tiny cork then and displayed an annoyed smile at his friend.

.

- "**If ... if the 'plan' turned wrong ... or if you do not give me the antidote in time, or if I would die anyway by whatever way it is ... I would tell you that ... that I ...**

**- Merlin, ****stop****, will you?! ****I remind you that****...****I ****saw you ****die ...****several times****...****and I know exactly ****what you think ****and ****what ****you are about to ****tell me ****so ...**" Arthur swallowed, feeling his cheeks began to burn with the embarrassment. "**Just****... thank you ****Merlin...**

**- No, I just would say ...do not take a bootlicker valet to replace me ... it would only highlight your royal pratiness.**" The young boy smiled, bringing the vial to his lips.

.

In any case, he had needed anything else but his eyes to express his feelings and Arthur 'deciphered' him very well.

The king then gave him back his smile, _and his look_, but then displayed a fake sulky look in front of the usual insult, before resuming with level-headedness.

.

- "**Anyway, you're not going to die, ****I****'ll make sure of it ****Merlin****.**"

.

'_And __that's what __scares me_'. The bitter liquid flowed gently in the throat of the servant, burning ferociously each lining which touched inevitably the poison. And that's when he felt his members abandoned him that he remembered what he had hopelessly forgotten, the thing that made him doubt, the answer to his bad feeling, this phrase, this question, innocent but crucial in the mouth of his friend, a simple request for Arthur when he awoke: '_And if it was __you who were __king and__ if __I __was only__ your __servant__, __would you give __your life __to save me__?'_ At this point Merlin tried to scream but no sound could come out of his mouth; his fears were confirmed, he should have insisted more for Arthur to let him definitely die, he knew now that his friend was going to bargain his soul against his. 'NO!'

An ephemeral tear slowly passed along his cold cheek, a silent request to his King, who gazed him sorrowfully; it was already too late, the beating of his heart slowed down fiercely, until finally they totally stopped resonating in his chest.

.

Arthur closed his eyes and once again circled his companion out of his powerful arms in his last breath. Seeing his last glance, still fogged, he knew that his friend had understood what he was going to do, but it was the least he could do for him ... _'__For __Merlin__'_.

.

* * *

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

_As always, thank you to readers and all those who follow me on this story! This is __the __penultimate chapter__, I hope __you will like __it ^^  
_

_As usual, sorry for all the mistakes, English is not my native language (well, __It's quite obvious!)_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 16._

* * *

.

He counted already in his head. He didn't have much time. It was the time: the time to be worthy, the time to be a strong and humble king, the time to give his royal life to preserve the one of a single subject – _well not really 'simple' actually_ - the time to prove how Merlin was important for him... it was the time... it was _this_ time.

.

When he felt the icy wind caressing his blond hair viciously, Arthur knew he was coming. The old cart creaked already in his ears like the galloping beat of his own heart. He gently placed the head of his friend on the floor, darted a last emotional glance and turned to face his dark destiny. He was there, always draped of his black shroud, with a cantankerous and a pernicious expression on his face; this man, this spectre which had messed his life and his servant's.

.

The King didn't lose another second with acrimonious looks, time was running too fast already, and he could not waste these few seconds to hate this _thing_ silently.

.

- "**Touch him again ****and ****cancel ****his death****!**" He shouted authoritarian by pointing his finger to his serving boy.

- "**Why ****would I do that****... ****My Lord?**

**- If you do it, I'll give you back your stick and you can leave without further mishap from us.**

**- It ****is you who**** had ****broken my ****scepter for start****, ****and ****it is you ****who ****are responsible for what ****happened****... ****not me****.**

**- You took ****Merlin ****to ****target ****at first****... ****and I can't ****afford it!**

**- But it is ****you who have come ****in my cave ****in the first place****...**" Ankou replied calmly with a light smile of his black lips.

- "**We didn't know ****you were there****, ****and ****he ****didn't do anything ****to deserve this****!**

**- Like other ****souls ****that I have ****collected****, ****but ****they were ****just ****in the wrong places****, ****at the wrong time****... ****as ****your... **_**servant**_**.**

**- So it's ****only a matter of...****bad luck****?!**" Arthur yelled who was losing patience now.

- "**Death ****demande ****an annual tribute****, ****if the quota ****is not reached****; ****it is my ****'work' ****to ensure ****the reordering of the situation****...**

**- The 'reordering of the situation'?**

**- I only have this month of the year to harvest the lack of this many souls ... ****Fortunately ****for you****, ****many battles ****and ****wars ****have largely contributed to ****the significant decline ****of this****'****lack' ****this year****...**" the spectre said, laughing slyly this time.

.

Arthur clenched his teeth, the conversation was going nowhere and the time escaped him inexorably. He took out the second vial of his little bag, ready to give the antidote to Merlin whatever happens.

.

- "**Touch ****Merlin ****again ****or ****you ****will never see ****that damn ****scepter again****!**

**- Your threats ****are ****completely insignificant ****to me ... ****Sire****...**" Ankou raised his head slightly and in a snap, the stick ... and the vial ... ended up in his hand while the death's worker made it clear to the King that he was totally helpless before him with his unhealthy facial expressions.

.

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw his empty hands and those of his enemy, full. "**NO****!** ".

.

- "**You have no ****power on me, ****no influence, no ****authority****, not the slightest ****aptitude**** of ****decision****... ****you are ****nothing but a ****poor ****mortal****, so ****nothing that ****affects me ****on the whole****...**" The spectre replied with a sly tone, approaching slyly of the elongated body. "**But****...****thank you for ****repairing my ****scepter****... ****without your help ****my****'****trade' ****... ****would have failed.**" He said ironically.

.

Arthur swallowed hard, hoping to get out, Merlin and he, free of that history, was vanished. He knew he would come to this, even if he had tried to bargain something else other than his soul, there was only this last 'option' anymore to save his friend. There was nothing left to hope that this 'living-dead' accepts the agreement he would pass.

.

- "**I offer my soul in exchange for the one of Merlin!**" He shouted promptly by standing between Ankou and his serving boy.

- "**Well, well, well...**** what a ****sense of sacrifice ****for**** one ****simple****... servant!**

**- He is also my friend and had already saved my life. It's the least I can do for him ...**

**- How 'noble' is it from you... ****But ****he's mine ****now****!**

**- I'm King, my soul is probably worth far more than ... a servant's one!**" Arthur had trouble getting out this sentence, because in any case he thought that a man was worth more than another only because he was born noble or not. _Even if he loved demean Merlin in any way could exist, proving after all that he was attentive towards him_, he believed in equality. But for now, his convictions will bring nothing but the opposite effect of what he really wanted.

- "**But maybe the soul of this 'servant' is not as insignificant as you seem to recognize it ...**

**- What?**

**- Maybe ****this young man ****is more important ****than ****you ****might think of****...**" the spectre said, knowing all along that Merlin was a warlock... _and __perhaps even __a powerful one_.

- "**Of course ****he is****, ****otherwise I ****would not trade ****my ****life against his****! ****But ****you must ****admit that ****my soul ****would be ****a ****nice catch, ****much better ****than this**** one****...**" The King continued in a tone claiming to be arrogant. He took a deep breath, showing unquestionably his impatience and concern about the stressful situation. The fact was that the time was still running and there was no more than a very short time before Merlin was definitely dead and that this spectre robs him his soul.

- "**I must admit that your offer is tempting me. You are Arthur Pendragon, Sovereign of Camelot, The King who is destined to unify Albion ... **"

.

'_The King who is destined of... what?_' Arthur winced, he didn't understand the ravings of Ankou. Yet he had already thought heard Merlin whisper that he would one day be a great King, with a promising future. But with his clumsy 'wisdom', his friend gave him only the comfort during a hard time. He shook his head, wiping out the many questions that were beginning to emerge in his mind and resumed more determined than ever.

.

- "**If I ****am destined to ****become the great ****king ****whom you speak****, ****the weight**** of my soul ****is all the ****more ****enriched****!**" He replied without really knowing what he was talking about.

- "**Indeed...**" Ankou acquiesced with a brief nod, losing his little smirk before this offer, _that __he could __be admitted_, a very interesting one.

- "**Well****, ****in this case****...****mark ****my soul****, ****leave ****the**** one of ****Merlin****, ****and ****then ****leave the ****land ****of ****Camelot****! ...****This ****is my ****last offer****!**" Arthur said, bolt upright, as authoritarian that a King could be. "**What's your answer? ... I'm waiting!**"

.

Ankou straightened hateful and malicious, leaving glimpse for the first time this rotten man's bony face. Arthur swallowed once again seeing the infamous face of the spectre who stared at him with disdain. The latter stepped forward and spit out an "**I accept!**" With a Machiavellian smile.

.

Arthur then moved away quickly with a trembling step to the side to leave the road clear, to Merlin, for the collector of souls. The time was nearing its end to give the antidote to his friend before he goes permanently in darkness.

.

- "**Touch him again ... now!**" He urged, pointing the finger at Merlin, once again.

.

The spectre then squatted, using his stick; he turned his perfidious eyes to the dead body on the floor and put his hand on the young warlock's forehead. The latter remained tragically still while Arthur had felt that his cheeks had reddened slightly.

.

- "**N****ow give ****me back ****the potion****...**" He said, looking at his lying friend.

- "**Of course... My Lord...**" Replied the old pernicious reaper, standing up with one of the most fatal grin on his false man's face. "**Hold out your ****hand****...**" He said, smiling.

.

_No way to __go back. __It was the time__._

_.  
_

The King knew that by taking the vial, Ankou will touch his hand and that his death would be on scheduled prematurely. A pact with the devil for him, a divine relief for Merlin.

He complied and stretched out his arm before him.

Eyes fixed on the black cap of the shroud that undulated to the vagaries of the icy wind, Arthur watched at the approach of the spectre who seemed floating like a ghost in slow motion. Then he closed his eyes when the bottle touched his palm, and at that moment, felt his blood freeze in his veins when the fingers of the collector of souls brushed his white skin. He closed his hand powerfully on the vial as to ensure it did not escape him a second time and fell to his knees, trembling with cold pain, shortness of breath, on the verge of sickness.

.

- "**Enjoy the ****few hours ****left****... My lord!**" The spectre simpered, whose black smile could shake death itself.

.

Arthur looked up, his eyes full of hatred.

.

- "**See you ****soon****...****very ****soon!**" Ankou ends as he evaporates with his cart, his stick firmly rooted in his bony fist.

.

The king laid his hands on the ground then, lowered his head, about to be as sick as a dog before the nausea that possessed him. But his eyes were fixed immediately on the lifeless body a few steps from him. He hastened to go along with Merlin, ignoring his discomfort. His fingers seemed to have binged and he had trouble making out the little cork which was firmly pushing into the neck of the flask on his jelly palm. Then he poured, still reeling, some drops of the blue crystalline liquid in the mouth half open of his servant and waited impatiently to feel the effects of it.

Only his friend remained horribly still, no sign of waking, no sign of breathing, no sign at all.

.

- "**No, no****, ****there was still ****time****...****I gave you ****the antidote ****in ****time****...**** Come on****... Come on ****Merlin, ****make an effort****, come back ****...**" He shouted in a trembling voice, putting his hands on the shoulders of his servant.

But again nothing happened. The young magician remained impassively death.

.

- "**Don't do this to me, Merlin, I forbid you to leave, I have not done all this so we both die, you hear me?!**" He yelled now, shaking his skinny body like a puppet "**I warn you that even in the afterlife, you will have rest only on the stocks that I would have made especially for you!****Come on!****It is an order you ****brainless clumsy ****idiot****! ****If you think I'm gonna let you die so that you twiddle your thumbs in hell...!**" Arthur struck again on the chest of his friend with his fists and then put his ear to his chest, begging to hear the beating of his heart. "**Come on, come on, call me prat, clotpole, dollop-head , whatever you want ... ****but ****for the love of ****Camelot****, ****Merlin****, ****I'm begging you****, say something, breath...please ****...**" He finished, imploring, putting his forehead, this time, on the arm of his servant, out of breath of his attempt to remake the heart beat terribly inert. _'I__'m going to wake up __...__that's it, __I'm going to wake up __and repeat __this day __again__..._'. He tried to close his eyes but he remained inevitably awake, kneeling beside his friend, dead, on this scorched earth.

.

That's when Arthur was then left to go on his own tears of abandonment that he felt the heat radiating arms of his friend on his face. He looked up, hope is marking on his hollow eyes, and stared intransigent at the face of Merlin. The antidote was not an immediate effect; it needed a few seconds to act, but _Arthur __had __inadvertently __forgotten __that detail_...

The young wizard then moved his lips vaguely to let the hot breath of a low timid breathing. His eyelids remained closed but the beating of his heart could be felt under the hand of the king that he had specifically put on his bust, to ensure that the low pulse was real. Merlin was alive, _thank God __he was alive_.

Arthur whispered loudly in a huge smile, as if he'd hold his breath for an infinitely long time, and his tears of terror turned into pearls of relief. He had finally succeeded; _he had managed to __save him_...

Seeing his friend move more ardently, the King hastened to dry his cheeks; _there is no way that his servant see how he was affected by his 'almost' death_. He put his hand behind his back to help him to straighten up.

The sight of Merlin was still unclear and his shortness of breath burnt ardently his lungs but against all odds ... he was breathing. He felt like a mace was walking around in his head and a horse trampled his rib cage, but it was nothing compared to the bitter cold that irradiated his back. This cold that he had already felt as if his blood had frozen in his veins, this cold that this time came not from his own body... but Arthur's hand, placed between his shoulder blades. He then stood up again, completely ignoring his poor physical condition and stared at his King in his eyes. _He was alive__...__and __that was the __problem_. The fact that he was still alive and that his friend was so cold means only a thing.

.

- "**What did you do****? ****Oh no****...****what did you do****?!**"

.

* * *

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone_

_So this is it, the last chapter ^^ it is a bit longer than the other one so sorry for the delay!_

_I want to thank __all those who __have followed __me __on __this fic __and who have __left __reviews; so a huge thanks to : _TeganL74 ; readernurse FranGipani6181 shell22; Corey YoungBlood April29Roses MadaMag Said The Liar 13 vampydarkangel AngelKayls RoXi; noname; dddead; pinkbladeanime; Stellina73 lele-35 ; Seansey and even the 'guests' ! (_hope I forgot anyone_)

_Also thanks to__ the followers and __those who have__put__ my story __in favorites__, and all __those who have__read anyway._

_I stop __bothering you __and I leave you __to read. __Just a little __advice:__read__ (again) __the very first __chapter __for a better understanding __;Op_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_Chapter 17._

* * *

_.  
_

- "_**What did you do**__**? **__**Oh no**__**...**__**what did you do**__**?!**_"

.

Merlin stared at his friend in the eyes; his breathing was hurting but not as much as the terrifying sensation which whispered that Arthur had committed the irreparable.

.

- "**Take a deep breath Merlin, ****calm down! You're going to feel faint if you keep this up...**

**- I didn't intend ****to calm me down! ****Tell ****me what ****you did!**

**- I've saved your life ... _and __I think it __is worth __a thank you, __don't you think__?_**

**- No!****You ****traded your ****soul ****for mine****, is****n't it?**

**- Don't be ridiculous ****Merlin. ****I exchanged...****the stick****...****for your ****life;****... because it****'****s not worth ****much more than that****...**"The King smirked, smiling with a falsely indifferent look.

- "**Lie! ****He would never have ****accepted that****... ****And why ****are you so ****frozen ****then?**

**- I remind you that ****we are ****in December****... the ****coldest month ****of the year?**** Does that ring**** a ****bell for you****? ****This ****potion ****could not ****damage ****your brain ****more than it ****already is ****anyway ...**

**- Stop ****this rubbish****, will you! ****You're ****frozen! ****Just as ****I was when ****this ****Ankou ****touched me ****the first time and ****marked my ****soul****...!**"

.

Arthur did not answer this time and swerved his gaze from the horrified eyes of his servant; he got up to go in the opposite direction to their horses.

.

- "**How ****could you ****do ****such a stupid thing****?**" Merlin yelled so angry and desperate.

- "**I ****beg your pardon?!**" The blond was awkwardly indignant, continuing on his way, carefully avoiding looking in the direction of his friend who followed him, out of him.

- "**You are ****King!****You ****have a duty to ****your people! How ****could you ****abandon them ****like that!****I thought ****Camelot ****came first****...?**

**- Enough Merlin!**" Arthur shouted, stopping short this time, really irritated by the words of his servant. "**I did ****what was right****! ****My people ****will be able ****to ****spend**** to ****the day 'tomorrow'****! ****And their will ****survive! This ****Ankou**** will ****not return**** to ****'collect****' ****the souls ****in ****my kingdom****... **_**You are no longer **__**in danger**_**... and that's ****the main thing****... ****Now let's go back home!**"

.

And the young Sovereign went on his way with a firm step without a glance at Merlin who had stopped, sadly still behind him.

.

* * *

.

The return journey was in an exasperating silence. Arthur had ridden quickly, sure to take a step ahead of his friend's horse with the simple aim that they do not end up side by side. _There is no risk for Merlin anymore, he had no need of constant supervision lest he die at any time._

The sun began to fade behind the misty horizon of the late afternoon when the two riders finally saw the walls of Camelot's citadel.

Once in the great royal court of the palace, the King quickly dismounted from his horse and walked towards the entrance stairs without looking back. There is no way he could defy the eyes of his friend. He knew that his servant could feel; he knew that his friend had understood what he had done, his sacrifice. But he could not confront him, his pain, his despair. He had not saved him to see him suffer, even if it was morally this time. He really preferred to flee rather than seeing once more the overwhelmed and despondent look on this bruised face. And the fact to ignore him was perhaps unfair, but it was for the moment the only solution to his own uneasiness.

Merlin was torn between the desire to scream of despair or cry of anger. Seeing Arthur rush up the stairs of the palace without even throw him a look, he realized how painful it was to wait that the death comes seeking a loved one without he cannot do anything. He had a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach which greatly accentuated his guilt and helplessness. He dismounted his horse as well and stood at the foot of the stairs.

.

- "**Arthur!**" He cried with the simple aim of having a slightest attention of his friend.

- "**I let you go free for the evening Merlin, ****go about ****your business.**" The King said with an indifferent tone, not deigning even looking back.

.

And he disappeared behind the great door of the castle.

The young warlock stood in the courtyard for several minutes, desperate, looking at those abandoned steps and this empty door. _He could never find his way to accept that Arthur will die. __There __were only a few __hours left and __he had to __use it wisely_.

.

* * *

.

The young Sovereign had crossed hallways and corridors hurriedly, as if the fact of running could prevent the guilt catching him up. When he realized that he was in fact alone, that nobody followed him, that Merlin was not behind him, as he was usually, he stopped, short of breath. He put his hand on the pillar on the left of the path that get him to his apartment, preventing the discomfort of his body seemed to feel. He then let go against the impassive cold wall behind him, rest his head on it and looked up at the high ceiling in search of comfort, sighing loudly. _After __these__ same __nightmarish days__, __he managed to __save his friend, __restarted __the course of time __and prevented __this spectre __to __take __advantage __of __his people__, then why __did it feel __so __wrong?_

He was interrupted in his thoughts when graceful steps sounded not far from him. He then turned his head to see Guinevere move inversely with his own start walking.

.

- "**Arthur? ****You seem anxious? ****What's going ****on? ****Where is ****Merlin?**" She asked for her king, seeing him alone, and extremely pale.

- "**He is ...****he's okay****!**" He breathed with a half-measure smiling.

- "**I saw you ****both**** leave ****this morning****, without a word ****from you ...**

**- Yes ****I'm sorry ****Gwen ...**

**- You don't have to apologize. But I was terribly worried. Did you hear about the deaths in the lower town, this morning? ... Some think that it is the sorcerer you have met in the cave yesterday, which is responsible for the death of the peasants… just by touching them ...it's crazy! I was terrified that something happens to you or ... Merlin! This man touched him yesterday and I was afraid that the same thing that had happened to the villagers happens to him…**

**- This '****sorcerer' ****will cause**** no ****more problems...****to anyone! I...took care of him and ****Merlin ****is**** ... ****out of danger****...**

**- Why do you look so sad, then?**

**- You do ****not look ****yourself ****in great shape ****Gwen...**" Arthur said expressly, trying to evade the question.

- "**No indeed. ****I ****was in the company ****of that woman who ****lost her husband ****this morning. ****She needed ****comfort, and ****I felt ****responsible to ****support her in ****this ****adversity ...**

**- You have a great ****heart ****Guinevere...****don't ****change ****that****.**" The King whispered, caressing her cold cheek.

- "**I realized ****then how ****important it was ****to enjoy the ****people you ****love the most, ****seize the moment…****before ****something bad ****surprises us ****and ****takes ****them**** away ****forever ...**"

.

On this remark, things fell into place for Arthur. He looked intensely at the young woman in her eye and took her by the hand to bring her to his bedroom door, just few steps away now.

.

- "**Arthur? What are you doing?**" His friend asked then, surprised.

.

The King stopped, his hand on the handle, the other in the back of his lover, approaching her closer to him. He kissed her passionately, opening the door of his apartment before pulling her inside with him.

.

- "**I... seize the moment!**" He shouted impetuously, embracing her a second time, before closing the door behind them.

.

* * *

.

Merlin took the way back to his mentor's laboratory with a weary step. Opening the wooden door, he discovered Gaius sat on a bench, flipping a book briefly, as he used to do when he had to wait for him of an uncertain return; a way as another for an old man to calm his growing concern.

.

- "**Merlin, ****my boy, where the hell ****have you been****?**" The physician hastened, rising and taking the young man in his arms for a big hug.

- "**With Arthur... we went after the 'sorcerer' ...**

**- I was terribly ****worried, are you alright****?**

**- I****'m not ****sure.**" The young man replied, watery eyes. "**He has ... he will...**

**- Sit down, ****will you! ****You're going to collapse...**" The guardian launched taking his ward by the arm to sit him on the little bench near them. "**What happened?**

**- It's a long ****story ****but in short ****Gaius****, Arthur ****has ****sacrificed**** his life ... ****for me ...**

**- What?**

**- He traded ****his soul ****against mine****...**

**- I don't understand ****Merlin****, what ****are you ****talking about. ****What ****do you mean 'trade his souls'? what ...**

**- I ****can't ****explain**** right ****now, but ****I need to find ****a way to save ****Arthur, ****and I ****only have a few ****hours to figure it out****...**" The boy wizard said, lifting up suddenly from his seat as if a light had come on in his brain. "**I gotta go****...**" He finished, going expressly through the apartment's door in the other direction.

- "**Merlin?**" The old man inquired, looking perplexed his pupil leave again, without further explanation to reassure him.

.

* * *

.

The young wizard had left the citadel and now ran into the woods under a full moon, spontaneous and authentic lighting in this vicious wood. He strolled about breathlessly, regardless of the twigs which brushed against his face or the natural traps that could offer a forest so dense. It is when he judged to be far enough in the running that he recited, screaming this call, the invitation for his biggest help. « **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes… **»

He then stopped in the clearing which he knew too well, waiting for the arrival of this much-desired special friend. He did not wait long before the artificial wind produced by large wings ruffles his hair and stings the eyes. The dragon then landed in front of Merlin, making the earth tremble beneath his weight. Kilgharrah looked the young man straight in the eye, knowing that the last dragon lord needed his help.

.

- "**To what do I owe ****this ****'pleasure' ****young warlock****?!**" The cavernous voice of the creature muttered.

- "**Arthur ...****he is in danger****...**

**- Dare I say that it becomes a habit with him?!**

**- But ****this time it was ****to protect me****... it's ****because of me****!**

**- This is not surprising either...**

**- There's this****... ****this ****Ankou… ****collector ****of souls who ****targeted me. Then ****Arthur ****broke his ****stick which**** he used to ****control the time and ****we fell into ****a sort of ****time loop ****where I ****die ****at the end ****of each**** damn ****day.**** And ****there was ****only magic ****to reforge ****the scepter ****and… Arthur, ****he tried to ****repair the ****stick ****alone and****...**" Merlin couldn't stop, the story consuming him from the inside.

- "**What's your point, young warlock?**" The dragon growled, a bit lost in the story of his friend.

- "**He redeemed my life against his! ****To save me****... Arthur ****sacrificed himself****... and he ****has only ****a few hours left before ****this spectre ****come ****get his ****soul! ... ****I need ****your help!**

**- Arthur sacrificed himself for you, huh? And has agreed to use magic? The young King makes his rise to his destiny ...**

**- I can't let him die…**" Merlin then yelled at the edge of the fit of sobbing.

- "**Indeed!**

**- So help me!**

**- If I****'m not mistaken, young warlock, you said ****that the ****Ankou ****had a ****stick ****which he used ****to ****control the time?**

**- Yes…**

**- This is the answer to your problem then!**

**- I don't understand****... ****what answer****? ****I can't unsettle ****the ****time ****once again****...**

**- No ... but ****you're a great ****sorcerer****... and you can ****use the ****scepter ****to your advantage****...**

**- How?**

**- Control ****it ****and make ****sure that ****neither you nor ****Arthur ****are ****in danger ...**

**- You want me to steal the scepter from Ankou and use it with my powers?**

**- It is indeed the most efficient way, young warlock!**

**- But ****how do I do ****that?**

**- You have the power ****in you; ****it will not be ****difficult ****for ****you ****to use it****!**"

.

And Kilgharrah leaned on his huge legs before taking off under Merlin's stunned eyes. The latter took a step back when the squall staggered him. He remained uncertainty few seconds in the middle of the quiet clearing and then turned back towards the castle. It was late, and his getaway in the woods had largely eroded hours that separated from the next day, which announced horribly.

He arrived in the great royal court a second time, completely out of breath. He turned his head towards the sky, the stars slowly disappeared, and the dark blue defining the night faded gradually into a lighter shade. Merlin hastened and climbed the steps of the citadel with gusto. He ran through the corridors to finally stop in front of the large desired wooden door.

Without further precautions to announce him, the young wizard pushed the heavy door entrance as he used to do and found himself in the royal chamber under the inquisitive and surprised eyes of Arthur... and Guinevere's. '_Oh my god._' Merlin turned round, his cheeks flushed before this embarrassing situation.

The young Sovereign instantly sat up in bed when he heard his door open in a crash while Gwen had brought blankets on her to hide in shame.

.

- "**Merlin!**" the King shouted, pulling his pants on to move towards the young man, always back from the bed. "**But what**** the hell ****are you doing here****?**

**- Uh****...****I'm ****your manservant so ****I ****regularly come ****here ...**" Replied Merlin, couldn't broach the subject of 'imminent death' in front of Guinevere.

- "**Can ****you not ****knock at the door ****like everyone else****!?**" Arthur shouted in his servant's ear, pulling him by the arm to take him out of the room.

.

They both found themselves face to face in the hallway in front of the royal apartments, behind the closed door. Merlin showed indisputably a smirk, mixed with mischievous eyes under eyebrows raised falsely confused when Arthur gave him a killer look.

.

- "**What?**" The King then said before the face of false wisdom of his servant.

- "**I see ****you ****found ****some ****comfort****... Sire****...**

**- Removes that expression on your stone marten face Merlin or I'm gonna make you swallow that sugary smile of yours!**

**- No, ****that's great, ****I'm very happy ****for you ...**

**- Stop it! ****I do not ****need your ****encouragement!**"

.

Merlin pouted astonishment, pretending not to understand why his friend seemed so embarrassed.

.

- "**This was the last night I have and I have to spend it with the people who are the most dear to me ...**"

.

And the gloomy reality struck Merlin in the face. He lost his smile and his complexion became extremely pale.

.

- "**I intended to ****come to you****, ****and ****Gaius ****also****... of course.**" The king continued, seeing the apathetic face of his friend. "**But I ****needed to think****... and then ****I met Gwen ****in the hallway and****...**

**- Spare ****me the details****... please.**" The young warlock replied who cut his Sovereign with a forced smile.

- "**Look, it was ****unfair ****to ignore you ****earlier ****but you ****can't do anything ****for me anymore. ****I know it ****is hard to accept it ****but I made ****my choice and I ****am at peace with ****that choice****...**" Arthur said gently, staring at Merlin who had lowered his head.

- "**But not me!**" The boy wizard replied, his eyes back to those of his friend. "**Camelot ****needs you****, Gwen ****needs you ****and I****... I ****can't let you ****die ...**

**- But you will! There is nothing more to do ...**

**- Yes! ****I can still ****save you ...**

**- I forbid you**** to ****try ****anything ****Merlin! ****It's too risky****! ****I have not**** done all that ****to get you ****in danger ****again ...**"

.

The servant knew perfectly well that when his friend had that tone or that clearly expressed his affection for him, was that the situation was desperate and critical in his eyes.

.

- "**You know very well ****that ****I'll not ****listen to you, ****I will ****find a way ...**" The young serving boy muttered, a decided grin on his angel face.

- "**And ****I can't ****let you do that ****Merlin.**" Arthur then launched sadly watching the first rays of sun appear in the long corridor. "**It's time****.**" He said, laying his hand on his belt in search of the desired object, sticking at his decision and leaving no more time to this _loyal idiot_ to find a way to save him, then putting him out of danger. "**But ****Ankou ****not choose ****how I ****die ...****I can still ****decide of that****...**" And he pulled out rapidly the small dagger attached to the strap of his pants and stuck it directly into his abdomen. "**Forgive me ****Merlin.**"

.

The young wizard was caught off guard. In no case he would have thought that his friend would make a gesture like this. He knew that the time would come, but not so soon. He just had the time to open his arms to hold the fall of his king.

.

- "**NO!**

**- Take ****care of ****Guinevere, ****please!**" The young Sovereign whispered, blood starting to flow gently to his mouth.

- "**Arthur !**

**- It was an honor ****to have you ****by my side, ****Merlin ...**" He finally closed his eyes.

.

The servant hugged his friend even harder when he felt that his body was released inexorably.

.

Tears rolled down his cheeks excruciatingly and all his body was taken with tremors. He was not ready; he didn't know what to do. _He was not__prepared,__not now_. When he heard footsteps approach the door, in Arthur's room, he turned his head and uttered a '**Ferbectoh falès!**' condemning Guinevere to be imprisoned in the royal apartments, preventing her to contemplate this nightmare.

.

- "**Arthur? ****Merlin? ****What****'s going on?**" She asked behind the wooden opening door which wouldn't give way under his fingers. "**I heard ****screaming!**

**- Stay ****inside ****Gwen****, do****n't worry****, it's going to be ok…**" The young man said, gasping voice, filled with tears.

.

He did not hear the replica of the young woman because exasperating gnashing rang in his ears. He then turned his head and saw the spectre down the hall, pulling his cart like a ghost.

.

- "**I see that ****the King ****could not wait to ****end our ****agreement****!**" Ankou launched only a few steps from the two young men.

.

Merlin remained silent and waited until the individual is close enough, clenching teeth in every inch that the old cart roamed.

.

- "**How touching**** it is ****to see ****a servant ****so devoted ****to ****his master****...**" Continued the living-dead seeing many tears dripping on the servant's white cheeks.

.

Merlin tried to stay calm, but his breathing betrayed his anxiety.

.

- "**The young ****Pandragon ****had the same ****look in his eyes ****when you died too****... ****every time ... ****it's funny!**" The collector of souls sneered, so close to them now. "**It is interesting to ****see how ****a servant ****and a King ****can be so different ****and ****so close ****at the same time****... we could almost ****believe that your ****souls were ****connected in some****way! ****What a shame ****that this 'connection' is ****broken ... ****he was so young****!**" He smirked placing his hand over the mouth of Arthur.

.

Merlin saw with horror a small blue light getting out gently from the lips of his friend.

He clenched his fists, turned hastily, dropping the lifeless body of Arthur, and with a skillful act, grabbed the stick without touching the Ankou before moving away quickly from the scene.

The spectre straightened viciously, the blue light then returned in the body of the King.

.

- "**What do you think you're doing boy, you are perhaps a sorcerer but you have not the power to use my scepter against me ...****you're just a poor servant with very limited magical powers.**

**- I'm ****Emrys ****and ****I think you ****might be surprised!**" Merlin said by raising the stick above his head.

.

Hearing the familiar name, Ankou lost all his arrogance. He could even read the fear on his blackened lips.

Merlin had not even needed an incantation, drawing his power of his will and his fear of losing Arthur shook the scepter in his hands. His eyes then took a golden flamboyant yellow color and he could not control his power anymore; a blinding white light came out of the stone on top of the stick and encompassed the corridor and the men who were there.

Then nothing more.

.

* * *

.

- "**If you had the ability to find it would be only a semblance of your indiscernible brain Merlin, you would know that a single man faced with a herd of boars is not an equitable battle and ****that the chance of getting out alive are very limited****!**"

.

Merlin opened his eyes to the sound of the familiar voice, he was standing next to Arthur, standing too ... he spoke, he was alive.

.

- "**And yes, ****I said ****one man, ****just one: me, because ****I do not really count you as a man actually Merlin, rather like a millstone …**" The King said, overtaking his companion not without pushing him with his shoulder.

.

The young warlock did not move. He remained motionless. He looked around him. They were in a cave. A cavern. Strangely familiar, just as the words of his friend.

In fact they were in _the_ cave, that of the Ankou, where it all began. They _had gone back in time_, when everything had tipped over. Before that the specter touches him. He did it. Neither he nor Arthur was condemned, he was able to control the stick and overpowered the time to return to the starting point. _Arthur __visibly __did not remember __anything about __what had __happened ...__maybe it was __better this way_.

When the King didn't hear his servant's reply to his falsely abusive tirade, he turned round with disdain in order to understand this unexpected silence. But he found himself face to face with a destroyed face. His red eyes contrasted terribly with his pale complexion. His cheeks were completely covered with dry tears. He was standing but not moving, he was horribly static and silent.

The Sovereign then hastened to return alongside his friend, losing his sarcastic smile, replacing it with an expression of intense anxiety.

.

- "**Merlin? What's wrong?**

**- We have to ****leave this place!**" The servant replied in a broken voice, carefully scrutinizing the bottom of the cave now.

- "**What? We should** **wait a little longer that the pack of hounds of boars is completely moving away.**

**- No, we must ****go ...right ****now!**" And Merlin grabbed the arm of his King to pull him out.

- "**And would you be kind enough to tell me** **why we should go out of a place to the shelter like that one, to go back under this glacial rain with boars who think only of shredding us alive?**"

.

Merlin did not answer, he just planted his distressed look in Arthur's. The latter frowned but abdicated in front of these eyes that he could not resist, following his friend puzzled.

.

- "**You don't look so good ****Merlin; and ****it hurts me ****to say it, ****but you ****worry me****!**

**- You ****don't have to ****be,**** S****ire, ****I'm fine ...**" He said out of the cave. "**Maybe just ****a cold ****due to ****the ****weather****...**" He lied intentionally to justify his physical condition.

- "**Yeah, ****you're right, ****it is better to ****go****; ****otherwise you will be ****unable to ****ensure ****your chores ****tomorrow!**" Arthur muttered, pretending not to be worried at all, but having however an anxious look round to his friend. "**Anyway, why this place is so repugnant to you?**" He continued to change the subject; looking around to make sure that the wild boars had continued on their way.

- "**Uh ...** **Gaius** **told me** **that this cave** **might be** **cursed** **...**" The young man replied, finding just this false story to Arthur gives him up.

- "**You believe in this cock - and - bull story Merlin? This cave is like another one...**

**- And if a…****sorcerer ****had found ****refuge in there?**" The servant asked then to entertain his friend, moving away a little in the forest.

- "**He would be hunted, like any other sorcerer!** **And sorcery is still prohibited in this kingdom for what I know!**"

.

With these words, Merlin frowned, but he knew that Arthur could change his mind about magic because he himself had tried to confront it, even if he did not remember because he had never lived it yet somehow.

He tried to show a more serene expression on his face, but his skin was still pale in spite of himself. Arthur took this change of behavior as an invitation to their constant bickering, but he was still attentive to the physical condition of his friend.

.

- "**Do not even try ****to pretend to****be sick ****Merlin ... ****because like every end of a hunting day, _even if it has not been successful_, you will have what you entertained when you'll be back to the castle. ****My boots ****need to be**** cleaned, ****my armor ****needs to be ****polished****, ****my sword : ****sharpened, ****my crossbow ****needs to be ****repaired, ****my clothes : ****washed, ****my room must be tidy, not forgetting to ****groom my horses, take my dogs for a walks…**"

.

The young warlock made his eternal pout. But while listening to the endless chores Arthur took pleasure to give him, he turned his head towards the entrance of the cave despite him, about fifty yards behind them now. He was not surprised to see the black shroud float from the vagaries of the wind before the entrance of the cave. The individual was staring at them viciously, watching them escape him. Merlin swallowed hard. He had just time to see the spectre turn back and disappear into the darkness of the cave before that Arthur and he take another path, leaving behind them the whole story.

.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading**__**to the very end!**_

_.**  
**_

_When __I posted __this fic __in French __I __leave a __MCQ __at the end of __the __story so __well, I__'ll put it __here too_

_So instead __send me a __review (__you __can still get __eh, __because I __looooovvveeeee __comments__^ ^) __you __just send me __the letter __which corresponds __(__on about) __what you __think (less restrictive__):_

_So, you found this story:_

A - Boring but I read it anyway.

B - It sucks but I dared not say it.

C - I read it only because I had nothing else to do.

D - I loved it; it really looks like an episode.

E - I'd really like an episode like that!

F - You're totally nuts ... but kind of like it ^^

G - If you have another option as writing, chooses the other option!

H - Uh, who is Merlin?

I - None of these proposals argued reviews ^^

* * *

_Thanks all ... see ya_


End file.
